Work of Fiction
by ja.amos.31
Summary: what happens when you realize that your favorite book is actually real. find out what happens when Annalise meets the Cullen clan but what is keeping her from making the connection with them and the series she loves so much. twilight is real! Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!
1. WORK OF FICTION

Work of fiction!

_What happens when you find out that your favorite work of fiction is true? _

_Well I am about to find out! _

_My name is Annalise and my whole world is about to be turned upside down and inside out!_

…..

My alarm blares telling me its 6:30AM it's my first day at a new school, I groan and roll over to hit the snooze only to find the spot where my alarm clock usually is empty. I sit up and look around and find my alarm clock across my room on my dresser, I moan remembering that I put it there so it would force me to get up to turn it off in turn fully waking me up. I am NOT a morning person. I get up to turn it off when I hear my older brother Dusty yelling at me to turn it off. I turn it off and head to my bathroom to take a shower.

My parents moved our family here to the constantly dreary small town of Eagle lake, Maine population 773. Dusty and I are twins we are the oldest at 17 then there are the triplets Ethan, Erin, and Emily they are 13 then what came as a complete surprise another set of twins Bobby and Baily who are 8. I love my family but as of this moment I am not speaking to my parents not only am I starting at a new school in the middle of the school year but they chose a super tiny town with a completely different weather pattern here its dreary and constantly cold I miss my sunny home town of Brentwood, California.

As I step out of the shower I shiver never gonna get used to that. I hurry dry off and get dressed as I step out of my bathroom I hear the noises of my family moving about the house. As I'm pulling my shoes on, Bobby and Bailey burst into my room shouting something about Dusty.

"Hold up," I say as I hold up my hands, "have you heard of knocking I could have been naked?"

They back up to my door knock on it then come back in giggling like the weirdos that they are.

"You guys are dorks," I state with a grin, "What happened with Dusty?"

They both try to speak at once but I stop them and look at Bobby knowing I will get the short version from him I nod letting him know to continue.

He takes a deep breath and says, "He's in big trouble mom caught him smoking!"

Oh, I had to see this I pushed the twins out of the way to just in time to make it to the landing to watch my brother get reamed. Out of the seven of us he gets in the most trouble I don't know if its sheer stupidity, but it happens a lot, not enough to break any laws but enough to cause him to be the center focus of most of my parent's problems!

"What were you thinking you know your little brothers look up to you," (Bobby and Bailey, Ethan and Erin know better then to use Dusty as a role model) I can see my mom and dad standing over him like they are about to tear his head off then I hear it, his punishment. "we are taking your car from you are not allowed to drive it for a month unless it's to take your younger siblings somewhere anytime we need you too, is that clear young man!"

Dusty puts his head down and says, "Yes Ma'am!"

I pump my fist and under my breathe I say "Yes!" usually I'm the one taking the triplets or twins somewhere my car is going to be clean for an entire month it's very exciting!

I go to my room and continue getting ready for the day I put the book I'm currently reading into my bag it's from my favorite series twilight I've read each book about a dozen times but I always find myself reading them all over again. It's not that I identify with the characters; it's that I wish I could find a love like that but this is the real world and it doesn't happen that way. I go down to the kitchen to find the rest of my siblings have trashed it, slightly disgusted I go to the cabinet and grab a granola bar there is no way I'm eating on that table when it looks like that. I turn to see my mom walk or more like waddle into the kitchen she's pregnant again with twins if I didn't know any better I would think there was something in the water but there isn't.

My mom sees me and before I can escape she calls out, "Annalise!"

I turn back, "Yeah mom?"

She looks at me with sad eyes, "I know this is hard for you but can you please try and make it work?"

"Sure," I say and turn and walk out the door and to out my car I get in and honk the horn alerting my brother to the fact that I'm about to leave without him. It's an unspoken rule that when he loses his car he has to ride with me. He busts out the door hopping up and down trying to get his shoes on right I laugh to myself seeing him this way makes me glad that I am a little more organized. He gets in and I take off.

"Why do you have to leave so early for school doesn't start for like 45 minutes!" he exclaims as we head down our long drive.

"Because unlike you I like to be on time for things this gives me time to figure out where things are. I don't just wing it." I roll my eyes and continue driving. We get to the school in about 15 minutes and I get out and head for the office, it's easy to find and I walk in and head to the front desk. The plaque says the receptionists name is Ms. Singer, she has her head down buried in paperwork so she doesn't see me walk in I cough a little to let her know I'm here. She looks up a little startled, "May I help you?"

"Yes," I say, "My name is Annalise Conner my brother Dusty and I are new." As I say this Dusty walks in and stands next to me.

"Ah yes," she says looking at her computer, "I'll just print out your schedules here," she clicks some things then stands up and walks over to the printer grabs the printouts and brings them to us. "Now here are your schedules you will need to have each teacher sign this form." she hands us each a different printout with each of our classes and a space for each teacher to sign. "And here is a map, it's a small campus you shouldn't get lost but if you do refer to the map."

We thank her and walk out of the office I look at my schedule all honors classes as expected. In my old school I was taking honors classes as well. My schedule was easy to remember:

Block 1 – Honors Calculus – Mr. Vine

Block 2 – Honors English lit. – Mrs. Ansell

Block 3 – Honors biology – Mr. Bostic

Lunch

Block 4 – Honors American history – Mr. Pint

Block 5 – Gym – Coach Blanc

Block 6 – Honors French – Mrs. Travis

Pleased with my schedule I go to find my first class. Students have arrived and they are now staring I don't like it but I ignore it its expected when you're the new kid. I get to my first class 5 minutes before its starts so I sit and read till the bell rings. My first three classes go by fast and before I know it its lunch time. I have discovered that this is a town where everybody knows everyone and that the kids of this school have been going to school together since daycare. Sit at a table in the middle of the room near a door I pull out my book and read while I eat. Dusty comes and sits at my table snatching my book from me.

"Dusty give it back!" I shout.

He looks at what I'm reading and laughs, "For real Anna this book again haven't you read it like a hundred times?"

The question was meant to be answered but suddenly my attention was elsewhere. Six kids walk in the door as if they own the place. Well not really I seem to be the only one to notice them they are the type of kids who should be popular but aren't. Dusty sees that he has lost my attention and turns to see what I'm looking at and says, "Those are the Brandon's."

I ignore him and continue to stare they seem so familiar yet not. Like I know them but I've never met them. It's weird but for some strange reason I can't stop staring and I never stare! My brother waves his hand in front of my face. "Earth to Anna, come in Anna!" I blink and turn to him, he looks at me funny and asks, "What just happened one minute you're trying to get your book back the next you completely zone out, that's not like you?"

I shake my head "I have no idea, I just feel like I know them from somewhere it's weird."

"Well there is no way that you know them they moved here two years ago from like Peru or something their dads a doctor he was doing a doctor's without boarders thing they've been home schooled till they moved here. The blond haired girl is Rosalie and the big burly guy is Emmet, him and Blondie are a thing, then the tall blond dude is jasper he's with Alice the tiny girl that looks like a pixie then there's Bella she's with Edward the tall kid with messy hair they are all adopted by doctor Brandon and his wife."

I watch as the walk through the room and go sit with a group of super tall tan kids three guys and a girl and another girl that looks like she could be biologically related to that Edward kid. "Who are those other kids?" I ask since he seems to know everyone by now.

"Oh those guys, the biggest guy is Jacob Wolfe he's with Nessie she's Edwards biological sister and the two sitting next to him are Seth and Leah Waters they are brother and sister and the last guy is Embry I think his last name is Brandon as well they are also all adopted by the Doc and his wife. They are also loaded which means we will most likely see them outside of school at some of the same functions mom and dad go to."

Just as he finishes the one guy Seth looks at me makes eye contact and just stares, I know I was doing it first but this is different it's like he's been waiting for me or something. I quickly look away and finish eating. When I'm done I turn to Dusty and ask, "How do you know all of this?"

He shrugs, "That kid Seth is in my gym class he likes to talk it's almost like he was supposed to tell me like if he didn't I would think he was weird. They all seem pretty cool though, I've had most of them in most of my classes." As he says this we both look at the group of teens just as the girl Leah looks to see what her brother is staring at she sees Dusty and looks at him the same way Seth is still staring at me it's kind of creepy. Just then the bell rings and I get up dump my tray and head to my next class.

I walk into my history class and the first thing I notice is Seth he sits in the back row, the next thing I notice is the only empty seat is right in front of him. I don't know if I'm weird-ed out by it or happy about it my brain is very conflicted. I take my seat and try to pay attention to the teacher but I can help but feeling like he's watching me.


	2. WATCHED

Watched

I had this weird feeling I was being watched. It wasn't a creepy feeling like I should say something, it was just weird and I couldn't shake it. I was sitting on my bad reading my book when suddenly I got bored with it I put it down and looked around my room something was bothering me but I couldn't pinpoint what it was. I was about to through myself back on my bed when my phone rang. I reached over to see who it was. It was Brooke my best friend from Brentwood she must be at lunch the time difference is frustrating.

I quickly answer and say, "Hey!"

"Okay so you have to tell me everything about your first day! How are the kids? Are they nice or snobby? Oh and are there any cute boys?" she stops and I hear her breathe deep telling me she said all that in one breath.

"It's nice to talk to you too I'm fine thanks," I say sarcastically, answering her unspoken questions first before I answer her spoken ones, "My first day was good all honors classes."

I can hear her mutter an "Of course"

"The kids are nice there is this group of kids that stick to themselves but I can't shake the feeling like I know them. It's super weird; they are all adopted by this doctor in town. One of the kids his name is Seth kept staring at me all of lunch and most he seemed to kind of watch me as I went between classes."

That peaked her interest. "Oh is he hot?"

"I guess so he's kind huge and muscular and super tan like he's Native American or something."

"He sounds hot, Anna. Do you like him?"

"Brooke, I just met him today and I haven't even spoken to him yet, not even a word." I swear sometimes I wonder why we are friends. We are complete opposites except for the fact we both take honors classes. She is completely boy crazy and is a big fashionista she tried to change my style one but it only lasted for like a week before I was back in my converse and skinny jeans. But never the less we have been friends since pre-k we don't even fight.

"That means nothing!" she states, "You never know it could be love at first site!" she fake swoons.

I swear this girl, "God I miss you B!" I'm the only one that calls her B if anyone else does she gets pissy.

"I miss you too Anna banana," again only a name that she can use. I smile as she moves from the mushy, "So tell me about the rest of these kids that you were telling me about."

Turns out she had half a day for her some kind of teacher conference thing so we talked for a few hours before I hear the front door open then close. I tell her bye and that we will talk soon and I head down stairs just as my dad comes through the front room. He sits down in the kitchen taking of his shoes and looked up at me, "How was your day sweetie?"

I shrug, "It was good I guess, dusty made friends with the Brandon kids. Nothing much really happened today."

At the mention of the Brandon's he looks up, "the Brandon's?"

"Yeah I guess their dad is a doctor or something at your hospital." I probably should mention that the reason we moved to this god forsaken town is that my dad got offered a job to run a hospital in next town. Did I also forget to mention that he's kind of a world famous surgeon? I honestly think the only reason he took the job was so we could get out of the city he's not a big city type of guy, he seems a lot happier which is why I don't let him see how much I hate this.

"Oh, I know who he is he's actually invited us to dinner tomorrow night, the whole family. He wanted to treat the new chief and his family to dinner kind of a welcome to Maine sort of thing."

Just them Dusty walks in, "What's this I hear about dinner with the Brandon's?"

"They invited us over to their house for dinner tomorrow night. The whole family, and before you guys can start complaining everyone is going no exceptions. Got it?" That last question was directed at Dusty but we both agreed nodding our heads. Good now go wash up and tell your brothers and sister that dinner will be here soon, your mom is stopping on her way home to get some Chinese."

I don't know how I feel about going over to the Brandon's for dinner there was something about them that I couldn't quite place. I laid in bed that night thinking about them when I fell asleep I dreamt about him.

_I was in the cafeteria getting lunch when I suddenly feel arms around my waist. I know this should alarm me but in my dream I smile and turn around and see Seth standing there_ _he smiles but says nothing as we continue down the line. _

_We go sit down with the rest of his family and I see Dusty there as well he's sitting next to Leah with his arm over her shoulder. My subconscious mind is telling me that this seems wrong but my girl mind is thinking this feels right._

_This dream is like a silent movie no one talks it's like and unspoken monologue we all know what is supposed to be said but it's not spoken. We laugh and smile with each other like we've been doing it our whole lives._

I wake with a jolt as my alarm blares I roll over really wanting to keep the dream going because I suddenly can't remember the dream. I sit up with a groan I hate it when I know I just had a good dream but for the life of me I can't remember it. I get up and start getting ready for the day I grab my bag as I head down stairs. As I get to the kitchen I find my dad there pouring coffee, he's like me not a morning person he silently offers me some and I take it like a life line. Just the smell wakes me up enough to remember that we have dinner with the Brandon's tonight. I grumble and my dad looks at me funny. I wave my hand at him telling him its nothing and he shrugs. This is how we usually communicate till after our second cup we can have an entire conversation with a few grunts and hand gestures. It's nice we don't expect much of each other this early in the morning. We usually don't get up this early but I have to be to school earlier this morning I'm trying out for the girls basketball team first tryouts are this morning and dads going to watch.

A few minutes' later mom shuffles in, all smile and ready for the day. I groan again as I fill a to-go mug with more coffee, and grab a pack of pop tarts to eat on the way as I head out the door she reminds me about dinner tonight. Still half asleep I raise my arm letting her know I hear her. I grab my keys and head out the door the cold air wakes me up a bit. I hear the door close behind me as my dad follows me out we get in our cars and head to the school.

I'm surprised to see most of the Brandon's at the school they didn't seem like the type of people who would go out for sports. Oh well I tell myself as I head for the locker rooms, when I get there I see 2 of the Brandon girls there already Nessie and Leah.

They both look up and I smile and start to change. Nessie comes over to me and asks, "You're Annalise right?" It was more of a statement then a question but I nod, she continues, "I'm Renesmee but you can call me Nessie, and this is my sister Leah."

"Oh I know who you are my brother Dusty told about you guys yesterday, I it's nice to meet you." They smile and I continue, "So I guess your dad invited my family over for dinner tonight I'm looking forward to it." It wasn't exactly a lie but it honestly wasn't the truth either. I was actually really nervous I really wanted them to like me well one in particular but they really didn't need to know that.

We did a little bit more small talk as we finished changing they said how excited they were to meet the rest of my family I silently agreed even if it wasn't the complete truth we walk out to the gym together and I saw Seth among the Brandon kids they came to support Nessie and Leah. My stomach did some kind of flip when he met my gaze and I quickly looked away I also notice that Dusty and the rest of my family had also shown up that made me a little less nervous.

Much like the day before the rest of the day seemed to go by in a blur tryouts went well but I can't really remember the rest of the day. I pulled up to my house and ran to my room throwing my closet doors wide open and stepping inside my head turning every which way looking at every outfit and then rejecting it almost as soon as it was considered. After about a half hour of this my eyes finally fell on a dress that I forgot I had it was from one of Brookes attempts to make me look like more of a girl. It was a white sun dress with inch thick shoulder straps and along the bottom edge were blue and yellow flowers that seemed to dance along the edge as you walked. It was perfect I found a light blue cardigan to cover my arms, despite being perfect sleeveless was not the way to go in Maine I did however stick with my converse choosing a white pair that I had recently bought I showered dressed and started on my hair I figured down was the way to go so I first straitened it then pinned my bangs to the side in a twist. I put on some light makeup then looked at myself pleased with the outcome I stepped out of my room and laughed Dusty was dressed similar with a white dress shirt and a light blue sweater. He had finished with a thin black tie and like me white converse. He had done his hair in a sort of spiky disarray and had the sleeves of his sweater pulled up to his elbows just like me. It seemed we were the only ones that matched the others looked nice but weren't really matching. This was one of those times you could tell we were twins.

Dusty and I rode in my car with the triplets while Bobby and Bailey rode with mom and dad in dad's car. As we pulled up to the Brandon's I felt my mouth fall their house was just as big as our house but walls were made of windows it seemed to fit them. We parked and headed up the porch well here goes nothing I thought to myself as my dad rang the doorbell.


	3. HER

_Sorry for the late update I was trying to get at least the first 5-6 chapters out by now just so you guys had a base but after I posted the last chapter I hurt my arm and this chapter has been slow going as soon as my arm heals up more I will post more. _

_Also in these next few chapters I will be writing in different POV's so that you get a back story about what's been happening with the Cullen's and Why Annalise can't seem to make the connection between the Cullen's and the twilight book.(if you hadn't already guessed. ___

HER 

(Seth's POV)

I couldn't get her out of my head. I knew what happened but it didn't register until later in the day when Leah and I were patrolling. I had noticed in her thoughts that she was no longer thinking of Sam. It has been twenty years since Leah and I had joined Jake's pack her for selfish if not good reasons me for a sense of duty. But still there was something missing so as I focused on her thoughts I noticed none of Sam but a lot of that kid Dusty from my gym class. At first glance he seemed like nothing special but then Alice told me that she had seen his future intermingle with ours. She had started seeing our future about fifteen years ago at first it was small things like I would trip over a tree root while wrestling with Emmett (she had told me wanting me to have the upper hand), or that Nessie would break her arm, little things so when she saw this I felt the need to talk to this Dusty kid maybe hoping Alice would get a clearer picture (she hadn't). But as I was looking at her thoughts she made it a point to mention that I was thinking of Annalise. And that's when it had clicked for both of us we had imprinted and thinking back I felt stupid for not realizing it as soon as it happened like everyone else seemed to have when it happened for them but I guess for Leah and I we had come to terms with the fact that it would most likely never happen and so we got over it in a sense.

We had patrolled all night only stopping when Paul and Embry took over (I know who would have thought Paul joining us). We went to get ready for school as I was pulling a shirt over my head Carlisle came to my room. "So Edward told me what happened at school yesterday are you okay?" It was his curiosity of our imprinting and a general concern that made him ask. He often speculated about it and when it happened for a pack member he would ask them a million questions about it.

I looked up and nodded, "I know you want to ask more but if I'm being perfectly honest Doc I don't really want to answer them." then added, "No offense."

"None taken," He stated then turned to leave, as he got to my door he turned back and said "Alice says she's trying out for the basketball team like Leah and Nessie." He was referring to Annalise. I knew he was telling me this so that I would go watch the tryouts with the rest of the family and it worked.

As Carlisle was getting in his car he stopped the said, "Oh, we invited the Connors for dinner tonight, it's just a dinner to welcome the new chief got to make a good impression on the new boss." His face was a mix of mischief and secrets and I knew this dinner wasn't to "impress the boss" like he says, he was doing it for Leah and I.

All through her tryouts I watched her she had such grace and focus. She seemed determined not to look at me making it a point to close her eyes almost like a blink whenever her head turned my way. It made me wonder why. I could hear Edward whispering to Bella but I was so focused on Annalise that I only caught my name among the whispers. Throughout the day I noticed her more she seemed to know I was watching her but never acknowledged that she knew. There were moments in there during class where she would be writing, then pause look up but not at the teacher or what he was writing on the board almost like someone had called her name, then after a few seconds she would go back to writing.

I was relived yet sad when that last bell rang signaling the end of school I saw her leaving with her brother. She seemed nervous for some reason and, I noticed so did I. Leah and I drove home in silence which for me is a rarity. When we got to the house I went straight to my room and shut the door. I instantly went to my closet to find something if anything to wear I'm not that great at matching things or at knowing the type of fabric my clothes are. But since that time when we were all almost destroyed by the Volturi we as in both packs had reevaluated how we saw our relationship with the Cullen's. Ever since anytime we move Alice insisted on filling our closets with clothes not even letting us have a say and because she couldn't trust us not to make a complete fool out of our selves she went through extra lengths to make sure that all of our outfits were pre matched (there was even a book). I went to grab the book when I tripped over something I looked down to see several bags from an expensive looking store. Grabbing them and emptying the contents on my bed and went to take a shower. I got out and went to get dressed I looked at myself in the mirror and had to admit I didn't look half bad. She had bought me a pair of dark blue faded loose skinny jeans with a white button down dress shirt and dark blue thin tie. Not practical for a wolf but I had to hand it to her she knew how to dress a person. I put on the belt she had with the outfit and the white shoes as well, some kind of skate shoe like I said not a clue. I would prefer not to wear shoes if I could get away with it but Alice wasn't having it apparently.

I was sitting at my desk thinking when I hear a knock on my door, I mumble a come in knowing full well whoever it is could hear me. Nessie walks in holding a bag of things, she's already dressed for dinner. I grumble when she starts taking things out of the bag I see multiple hair products. From down stairs I hear Alice say, "Stop complaining and let Nessie do your hair."

I knew never to argue with Alice it was futile. As Nessie messed with my hair trying to decide what to do with it she showed me her thoughts. Nothing in particular mostly just pictures of me and Annalise there was a worried edge to her thoughts as well as happy tone. She was happy for me. When her thoughts ended I looked up and saw that she was done with my hair. It was in neat spiky disarray I liked it. As she was turning to leave I stopped her, "Nessie?"

She turned back, "Yeah Seth?"

"Thanks," It was not really what I had wanted to say but she knew.

She walked back to me leaned down and kissed my forehead, "Always." Then she turned and left about an hour later I heard two cars start up the drive. "It's now or never," I thought. As I stepped out of my room I saw Leah and my mouth popped open in shock.

"You're going to catch flies if you leave your mouth open like that," she stated with a frown but then I saw her smile and I caught myself doing the same.

We took in each other's outfits and said, "Alice!" we said it like an explanation. At that everyone downstairs laughed.

But over that we heard her say, "Well someone has to teach you people how to dress, I swear your worse than Bella!" more laughter.

Then the doorbell rang. Everything was going to change.


	4. DINNER PARTY

DINNER PARTY

(Annalise's POV)

The silence was deafening, we were sitting in the Brandon's huge living room no one knowing what to say. Every once and awhile someone would adjust the way they were sitting, fake a cough just so there was noise. The adults were in the kitchen laughing, and talking oblivious to the awkward silence of their teenage children being forced to sit together in a room.

Suddenly Alice shot up from her seat and threw her hands up in the air exasperated, "I can't take this anymore," she paused, "I'm going for a walk, Jaz come with me." He got up immediately and they walked out the back door and out of sight.

As I was turning to look back at our group I noticed that Seth was staring at me, but as soon as he saw that I noticed he turned his head and I swear I saw him blush. Finally Emmett who by now was shifting his body around like he had some kind of spastic condition, pulled out the remote to turn the TV on and started setting up his game system. As soon as my little brothers noticed his "Sweet Set-up" got up from where they were sitting and went over and asked if they could play. They quickly set up some kind of tournament and soon Rosalie joined them.

Bella and Edward took Alice's Que and went for a walk as well, and Emily who was never one for just sitting quietly got up as well and went to watch as the others played video games. Now it was just Me, Nessie, Leah, Dusty, Seth and Jacob, we kind of just stared at each other until Nessie turned to me, "So Annalise how do you think you did at tryouts?"

I blinked, "Okay, I guess. I haven't played in a while so I think I was a little rusty."

"I thought your were pretty good," we all turned to look at Seth who had taken to sitting with his arms crossed over his chest he was looking down but you could tell he wanted to look up. I wanted to say something like "thank you" or "you really think so" but before I could he stood quickly and walk out the back door like he couldn't get out of the house fast enough. There is something seriously weird about this family.

This kid was going to get on my last nerve I just couldn't take it anymore, so I stood up to go and see what his issue was. Just as I was about to walk out the back door I heard Seth talking to somebody in hushed tones. The little angel on my shoulder was telling me it was wrong to eavesdrop but the little devil walked up to the little angel and dropped kicked her into next week. In the second it took for my mind to play out that little scene I had tucked myself next to a plant just inside the door so I could listen.

"I don't know Embry; I have no idea how to act around her." Seth was saying.

Embry, Embry, oh yeah the other brother I think Carlisle said something about him having to work but that he would be here in time for dinner. However my Interest was piqued so I continued to listen.

"Dude, you just have to be yourself," (good advice) "Look it's meant to be it will be!" well that's what I thought he said, which in retrospect is a weird choice of word phrasing but oh well.

"Do you think she knows?" he sounded hopeful but kind of sad, weird.

"Seth don't stress these things always work out look at Nessie and Jake. Nessie had no clue until one day it just clicked and he had to tell her cause she outright asked him. I mean obviously your situation is different but it's going to play out pretty much the same."

"How can you be sure?" Seth asked his voice so low I almost didn't hear it.

Just then Emmett's booming laugh came from behind me and I jumped and practically ran back to the living room I guess I was so focused on what Seth and embry were talking about that I forgot that there were other people in the house. Just as I made it back into the living room our parents came out of the kitchen.

"Emmet sweetie, please go tell your brothers and sisters that dinner is ready." Esme said as she walked over to us. He groaned but got up and went any ways. She led us into the dining room and it was both lucky and unfortunate that I was that last one in the room. Lucky because no one saw me stop (or so I thought) and stand there with my mouth open like a dork (the dining room was nicer then the living room), and unfortunate because just as I stopped Seth walked in behind me and (not expecting me to be standing there like a dork) ran right into me. He caught me as I fell and stood me upright, I blushed and rushed to take a seat.

Just as I was sitting down Alice danced in and I swear she made it so there was nowhere else for Seth to sit except for right next to me. She did this by leaving one chair between me and her and making it obvious that jasper was to sit on her other side away from me. As if Edward were in on it he took one of the three remaining seats next to jasper with Bella next to him leaving three seats empty Emmett took the one next Bella which putt him next to Rosalie and of course Embry jumped at the chance to take the empty seat next to Jacob across from me leaving Seth with no choice but to sit next to me. I swear this was planned I don't even think anybody but me noticed and if they had they didn't let on. This particular situation made it clear that the conversation I had eavesdropped on (I'm not even going to try to deny it) a few minutes ago was about me. I don't know how I felt about this, at the moment my emotions were off the charts which made me squirm in my seat and almost like he sensed it jasper looked up at me with a worried expression that he quickly changed to amusement which I chalked up to him putting on an act for company. Something tells me he's not very comfortable in the present company.

My entire inner monologue took up all of two minutes. In that time Carlisle and Esme had finished bringing out the food and were now sitting in their spots. I think because of all my inner babbling I missed the Que to start because just as I snapped out of it everyone started to eat I grabbed few things but I wasn't really hungry. I don't really know why but for some reason I couldn't shake the feeling I was missing something. So for the entire night I picked at my food and faked interest in whatever conversation was going on in my vicinity. I almost didn't notice that Seth kept glancing at me. I shrugged it off maybe it was nothing, I least I hoped so.

As we were leaving Alice danced over to me, I swear the girl doesn't walk and it's a little weird. "So Annalise you should go shopping with me and my sisters this weekend."

I swear I heard someone groan I didn't turn to look; instead I stupidly said yes but then added, "Just as long as my parents say its okay." Knowing they were listening I turned to them half hoping they would say no because I had to babysit or that I was doing anything else but of course that was not the case.

"Sure sweetie go ahead have fun," my mom was only trying to get on my good side by saying yes, but of course she didn't know my true hatred for shopping. Curse my need to please the people I love.

Alice started clapping and squealing, "Oh, we are going to have so much fun you'll see!" she was still slightly squealing and I swear it was attracting dogs. And then I swear Edward was slipping Jasper a wad of cash.

The nagging feeling like I was missing something intensified as we said our goodbyes and left. As I lay in bed that night I fought back the nausea that was waging a battle inside my body. I finally got up and took some tums they calmed my stomach enough so that I could fall asleep but once again I dreamed of them.

What is it about this family? What is it about them that seem so familiar? And why can't I stop thinking about them?


	5. THOUGHTS

THOUGHTS

(EDWARDS POV)

It's midnight I am sitting in my office staring out the window my usual distractions forgotten; I can hear the sound of paws hitting the muddy ground as Jacob, Paul and, Embry patrol the area around the property, the sound is oddly relaxing and for some reason made me think of all that has happened in the last twenty years.

_About three years after the Volturi tried to destroy my family we heard of a group of nomads who had banded together and took down the Volturi leaving only Marcus who relinquished his power stating he wanted out anyways. Of course our kind was left with the question of who would take over. There were countless meetings and gatherings and after a seemingly unanimous "vote" and constant protests from us, our family took over with the conditions that Marcus be left alone and that the same rule are to be followed. We choose to make up a council of nine individuals: two nomads and one person from each coven that came to help us and the two wolf pack leaders Sam and Jacob. As for the vampire part of the council we choose, Peter and Mary from the nomads, Eleazar from Denali, Maggie from the Irish coven, Benjamin from the Egyptian coven, Senna from the Amazon coven, and Carlisle who chooses to be a silent voice in the council. Sam and Jacob act as a type of enforcement they have a voice in the council but choose like Carlisle to be silent unless decisions made by the rest of the council directly influence how they run things._

_All I all things have been quite for the last fifteen years or so since we worked things out, at least as far as the council goes. Bella once told me that even though she physically could not get tired she was mentally exhausted I never knew what she meant until now._

_It started about ten years ago about five years after the council was formed we encountered a vampire who was creating hybrids like Nessie out of sick pleasure. Jasper who was the first to notice a pattern came to me and Carlisle about it thinking maybe at first he could be wrong that maybe it was the work of a human serial killer._

_"I have been tracking a sting of murders across the country," he went on to explain that all of the victims were female and looked to have been pregnant at the time of their death but that the babies seemed to have been savagely cut from their bellies. He explained that he had hacked the FBI database and found pictures of the crime scenes the women's bodies looked like Bella's had after Renesmee was born. He gave Carlisle the information of a body that had been found a few towns over from where we were living at the time in Michigan._

_Long story short Carlisle went and posed as a medical examiner and found that the woman had indeed given birth to a hybrid. We tracked down the vampire that had been doing this and found that if pardoned would just keep doing it so we had no choice but to kill him we found a list of every hybrid he had created and found them and helped them to understand things. Most had been in hiding others had matured and found a way to coexist with humans all on their own. There was one in particular that we had trouble tracking down his name is Gael he has two gifts the first he could conceal himself or anything the only reason we found him is he tried to use his other gift on us while Bella was with us the other gift I guess you could call the gift of story, he could get into you mind and create a story and sometimes he can make you put the story on paper. It's a gift that works on the mind which is how Bella was able to find him and shield us from his gift._

_Gael fascinated by Nessie decided to stay with us as part of our coven him and Nessie are nothing more than friends which Jacob is grateful for. _

I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts when I heard someone think-shouting outside my office I thought it odd because no one ever bothered me out here. But I listened more and found that it was Seth.

_I shouldn't be bothering him; maybe I should go back to the house! GAH! What was I thinking he doesn't have time for my petty problems he's practically part of the council!_

I laughed softly to myself not that I thought he was being silly but because I haven't heard him think like this in over ten years he had changed and now it's like the old Seth is back. I missed this way of thinking his thoughts for the past ten years have been more serious and for Seth's personality it had me worried. I glad his old way of thinking is back though I'm sure it's because of the imprinting.

I turned my chair around to face the door, "Come in, Seth you aren't interrupting anything."

He sighed then opened the door and walked in. I was almost taken aback I have never seen this side of Seth before yes his thoughts like his old self but his face was so conflicted that he seemed almost in pain. He seemed on the verge of tears I wondered what was eating at him. I tried reading his thoughts but he was going through the star spangled banner in reverse it took up all of his thought space so I stopped poking and grabbed my phone and texted Bella.

Do me a favor love

Shield Seth for me please.

The reply was instant.

Do you need me to

Come out there?

I texted a quick reply.

No love just

Letting Seth get his

Own word out.

My phone beeped I took a quick glance but didn't reply.

Okay done.

I put my phone away and motioned for Seth to sit.

"Bella is shielding you your thoughts are safe," he looked at me shocked but seemed noticeably less tense. "So what seems to be the problem Seth?"

Seth continued to stare at his hands I don't really know how to approach him so I just let him sit there twiddling his thumbs. It seemed to relax him, I thought it odd that he wasn't trying to make small talk I would need about fifty pages to tally how many times Jacob and other members of the pack have told Seth to shut up or be quiet. The kid can seriously talk it tended to annoy the crap out of most people but I find it is beneficial especially in awkward silences like this.

After sitting there for what seemed like hours he stood up mumbled a thank you then walk back up to the house. I have no idea what he got out of this but if it helped him in any way I'm glad, I just found it a tad bit creepy. Not that I would ever tell him. He did seem more relaxed as if he came here to a quiet space not to sit in awkward silence but to get his thoughts together and the only reason he had me stay was just in case he needed a third perspective.

That's what I came here to do just think I guess he helped me too. I got up and left my little office and made my way to the main house. Nessie would be waking soon call me childish but I wanted to be there before Jacob. It's the overzealous father poking out I can't help it.


	6. SAW IT COMING BUT DIDN'T

SAW IT COMING BUT DIDN'T

(Alice's POV)

15 years ago

A splitting headache made me drop another flower vase. For the past few weeks I have been getting these splitting headaches(jasper had taken to watching me after I had dropped two of Esme's vases rather than face her wrath he started catching them) I had no idea why I was having headaches it was unusual for me. Last time this happened Bella was pregnant with Nessie, so I just figured that because our futures were so deeply intertwined and I was trying too hard to look which in turn caused the headache. This one was different though this time I saw something I couldn't have been sure at the time but I thought it was Seth and Emmett wrestling and Seth tripping causing him to lose. And because I wasn't sure if it was a memory or the future I pulled Seth aside and told him to watch out for tree roots when wrestling with Emmett he had rolled his eyes but the look I gave him told him I was serious so he let it go. Sure enough though the next day Emmett challenged Seth to a wrestling match I watched as they went head to head for about five minutes when it happened Seth had thrown Emmett into a tree causing him to uproot it some then as if remembering my warning he rotated around so Emmett had his back to the roots and Seth was facing him, this is opposite of what I had seen yet still the same. I watched as Seth used the roots to his advantage as he lunged at Emmett who stepped back and got caught in the roots causing him to trip and Seth to win.

It had infuriated Emmett when he found out why Seth had won but in all honesty my main intention was to see if it had indeed been a vision. Which it had to have been, Seth never won and my advice had helped him do it. He was always tripping over something when wrestling with Emmett and this proved that it was a vision of the future not a memory. It explained the headaches. On one had I was glad I was starting to see the wolves but on the other I didn't know if it would last. I had several small visions after that with every vision the headaches lessened. Then one day I had a big vision Emmett was on another one of his pranking sprees and it seem as if one of his victims would be Nessie.

_It was a nice day the sun was shining and it was warm for once. Nessie came into view and plopped down in the hammock with one of her mother's books, she ended up falling asleep when out of nowhere Emmett came crashing through the tree line grabbed the hammock and flipped it with Nessie still inside when she hit the ground a loud crack sounded through the yard it wasn't until she started crying that everyone rushed over. The load crack was her arm breaking with our vampire hearing it sounded a lot worse than it was._

When the vision ended I all but ripped Emmett a new one. When everyone asked what he did I answered it "wasn't what he had done but what he would do" they were so confused that i had to explain. After I retold my vision everyone was ready to rip him a new one but Carlisle seemed to think he had been scared straight enough by me. Emmett agreed to leave Nessie out of his pranks even so Nessie didn't go in a hammock for almost five years and even then it was always with me, Rosalie, Esme, Bella or Jacob she never went in alone afraid my vision could still come true.

After that vision about Nessie the headaches were gone and I could see all of the wolves and Nessie's future without difficulty. Jacob and Sam met with the council to discuss what it meant and everyone was in agreement that the reason I could see them was because times were changing they needed to evolve so the more time we spent with them the need for me to be able to see their future grew till it evolved so that I could. I just wish it hadn't been so F-ING painful.

Never the less I saw her coming like I had seem Bella we had decided to settle back down and Nessie really wanted to go to school. So we settled in Maine and enrolled in high school again but this time under my human surname. It was nice to be in a routine again.

It was about a year or so after settling in main that I started seeing her she would come and go from my visions her and a boy must have been her brother. Their future was undecided and the decisions kept changing. Then one day it solidified and I saw her and her brother sitting at a table fighting over a book and then they stopped and the view changed to us going to sit at a table with Seth, Leah, Jacob, Nessie, and Embry. As we sat down Seth and Leah Looked up and over at the pair that had watched us walk in. when I saw it I about flipped bit had imprinted that's where the vision had ended. I was beyond happy for them but had to keep it to myself because unlike most imprinting that I have witnessed this had been different almost one sided. So the only person who knew was Edward because no matter how hard I tried I can't block him out when I'm with vision. Sometimes Bella helps but she had been out hunting so I had sworn him to secrecy.

**Present day**

After the Conner's left Edward had went to his office he stayed out there most of the night I watched as Seth approached then went in they didn't speak but Bella had told me that Edward had asked her to shield Seth I thought it odd but it was something Edward would do giving the kid his privacy. Hours later Seth walked out then a few minutes later Edward had followed. I wanted to pull him aside but I knew he was trying to get back to the house before Nessie woke up which she was going to do any minute he liked being the first one she saw in the morning it was not always the case because Nessie and Jake were now married but on nights he patrolled he was always there when she woke up he took bit of smug satisfaction that this pissed Jacob off.

So after she had woken up and Edward left her to get ready for the day I pulled him aside.

"It's going to be sunny today we can't go to school. So while Nessie and the wolves go why don't you and I go hunting together you know some brother sister bonding?"

I gave him those eyes I knew he couldn't say no too I mean come on who do you think taught Nessie.

He laughed at my antics but rubbed my spiky hair and said, "Oh you know I can't resist that face you're a devil of a pixie."

We both laughed but it was not as light as it had been seconds before he knew that I needed to talk to him about some stuff and I needed to do it alone. We took off running us past our property line but kept going out of hearing range for anyone in our very large supernatural family.

We stopped in a clearing somewhere in Canada I didn't care where just so we had privacy from possible prying ears.

"So what's up?" Edward asked as he moves some fallen trees so we could sit on them.

"It's about Seth and Leah's imprinting."

"What about it? I'm happy for them aren't you?"

His question stung of course I was happy it was about time for both of them but that's not what was bothering me.

"Remember when I had the vision of the imprinting?" I paused and he nodded so I continued, "Well I hadn't been sure at the time but no I am the imprinting is only one sided it's not like the others who imprinted where it effected both."

He looked at me with a knowing gaze, "I noticed that too in their thoughts the girl is fascinated by us but can't figure out why. We seem familiar to her but again she can't figure out why. She did however notice that little stunt you pulled," He paused when I averted my eyes I'm sure if vampires could blush my face would be crimson. "However the boy seems to think nothing more than we seem nice he likes the Wolves the guys anyways he sees them being really good friends. He thinks Leah is what humans call "hot"' he air quoted hot and I giggled. 'But other than that the link I usually see in thoughts almost like an invisible string isn't there and it baffles me."

"This is really strange," I rubbed my temples I was getting a metaphorical headache meaning I didn't have one but if I could have one right now I would. I just instinctively rubbed my temples it helped me think. "What do you think it means?"

"I don't know but there is one more thing I picked up last night it wasn't from Annalise or Dusty it was from the parents. Annalise and Dusty are adopted they found them abandoned in the woods as infants they were having trouble conceiving so when they found them they adopted them. They are twins and their names where already given to them they were found with a note."

"Did they happen to think about what the note said?"

"No we might have to break in and try and find it. It might help us figure out why the imprint is only one sided.

We sat there for a few more hours then headed back deciding to actually hunt on the way back just to solidify our cover story. We had decided to wait to tell the others what we had discussed until after we got the note then we would have a family meeting. I just hope Seth could handle the waiting Leah we knew would be fine she had waited a long time already and was used to being hesitant as it is but Seth had such a good heart that had never been broken.

When we got back to the house I made the executive decision to go to the Conner's and "Break-in" I had asked Edward where the note was. He said from what he saw in the mother's thoughts it was in a box in her closet with pink and blue swirls. He said it was the only one and that I couldn't possibly miss it.

When I got to the house I found the mother there but she was in the office on the opposite side of the house a quick peek into the future told me she would be up to pee several times in the next hour or so but in the next two minutes it would take me to slip into her room and get the note she would not be getting up.

I slipped into the room which was in disarray most likely from the recent move I made a mental note to have Carlisle mention in casual conversation that Esme does interior design. I went to the closet found the box and quickly found the note; I stole a piece of paper from the printer and quickly copied it done. I put the note back in the box exactly where I had found it knowing from past experiences that some humans are highly observant, I then placed the box back on the shelf and jumped back out of the window and ran to the house where Edward followed me to his office where we read the note together.

_To whoever finds my precious babies?_

_ My name is Elisa Black I was married to Billy Black Jr. he has recently passed away of cancer and I myself am dying of heart failure the birth of the babies caused my heart condition to worsen. I know I shouldn't leave them in the woods but they are special they will be different. I could not leave them in a normal orphanage; my hope is that they are found by someone who can understand them. Their names are Annalise Dawn Black and Dusty Ephraim Black. Please keep their names if you adopt them change the last name but please not the first or the middle names the names will help find their real family when the time is right but until then please keep them safe you will know when the time is right. _

_P.S. My husband's father knew nothing of his existence but we learned all we could about them enclosed is a key to a safety deposit box at the national bank in Seattle Washington with all the information we have gathered only the twins will have access to the box. Also enclosed are two necklaces that they are to wear at all times only family will be able to know what they mean and why they have them._

I am pretty sure my mouth hit the floor I looked up at Edward just as he said, "Jacob is going to flip his shit!"


	7. TRUTH HURTS

TRUTH HURTS

(Annalise's POV)

_NO, NO, NO, NO. It can't be true, it's a lie._

I was sitting in the far back corner of my closet rocking back and forth repeating that sentence over and over in my mind, hoping I could will it to be. But it wasn't a lie, what I know now is the truth and I can't change it.

I had went shopping with Alice, Nessie, Leah, Bella and Rosalie, I tried to act happy to be there but in truth was I hated every minute of it. Alice had insisted that I try on a bunch of dresses and skirts and because I actually liked her I decided it was best to appease her. So I followed Bella and Leahs lead, I had found out that they hated shopping as much as me but I didn't know if they did this out of fear of actual bodily harm or out of love for their sister. I watched them and came to the conclusion that it was both. So the three of us let Alice do what she wished.

I was trying on one of the dresses that Alice had picked out for me it was a skimpy little thing and I was making a mental note of everything she made me try on she was going to pay and you know what they say payback is a bitch. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard my name; I was in the middle of taking off one of the dresses to put on another.

"I knew there was something different about Annalise and Dusty!" I heard Nessie exclaim.

"Shhh! Keep it down, she doesn't know!" Alice was saying frantically.

Huh weird what didn't I know? Against my better judgment I continued to listen.

"I don't know why I didn't see it before. Gah! I feel like such a doof!" Nessie said I could picture her hitting her palm to her forehead.

"It makes sense though right?" Bella said, "I mean just look at how they are so much tanner then their siblings and parents, they look like they are out in the sun all the time but they used to live in California. They have only lived here a few months that's not long enough to lose a tan. Maybe lighten one but not lose one. And it looks as if their siblings and parents were to go out in the sun they would get sun-burnt."

Why where they discussing the color of my skin? I was also still wondering about what I didn't know. That's when Alice piped in.

"It doesn't matter if it makes sense what matters is its true, I came home from hunting with Jasper last night and Annalise's parents were there. They were talking to Carlisle and Esme about it. They were seeking support because nobody but them know." She paused, "Well I guess now not just them but still they were struggling with how to tell them and they were looking for guidance. That's not all though…" I suddenly couldn't hear them anymore she must have moved out of my hearing range I continued to switch out the dresses when she came back into my hearing range. "I just hope she doesn't go ballistic when she finds out she's adopted."

What the fuck! Is she still talking about me? Is she for real? Fuck why I couldn't just listen to my brain when it tells me not to eavesdrop! I sat down not caring that I was half naked in a five hundred dollar dress(who even pays five hundred dollars for a dress) I hugged my knees to my chest and replayed what I had just heard over and over in my head. "They are so different, they are tanner." I saw it though how different me and my brother were from the rest of our family. We were tanner not like super tan, I mean if anyone who had never met us before they would think our parents were our parents the tan was so subtle. Then there was the fact that we were just so different personality wise like for instance Emily would be over the moon to be here shopping she would have gladly taken my place, or that Dusty and I love being outside we loved going camping being in the woods, we would be lucky to even get the rest of our family to go camping in a motor home (which I might add is NOT camping). We were so different in every way, some differences were subtle others were so obvious that I felt stupid for not noticing it myself and asking about it.

It wasn't until I felt Alice's cold arms around me that I realized I was crying and shaking. She didn't say anything just helped me get back into my clothes. I was grateful for her silence. When I had finished dressing and had calmed down considerably she looked me in the eyes and put her hands on my shoulders, "I am so sorry I didn't realize you could hear me, I let my curiosity get the better of me and found out so much about it that I was acting differently and Bella had confronted me. She is my sister I just needed to tell somebody so I could get an insight on what to do. I honestly didn't think you could hear." She paused and when I didn't say anything she continued, "I realized that I would wait till after your parents told you then let you come to me when you were ready. I overheard them telling my parents that they were going to tell you tonight."

I nodded but I couldn't find my voice I just stood there staring at her and I think I was scaring her a little bit because she shuffled from one foot to the other uncomfortably. I don't know how long we stood there but after a minute Bella stepped in and said we should get going Alice tugged me along I barely registered what was going on. I remembered going through checkout and getting several nervous glances from the cashier, I remember getting in the car and Alice putting on my seat-belt. After that I must have spaced out or something because the next thing I know we are outside my house and Alice is shaking my arm.

"Annalise you need to snap out of this you need to compose yourself so you can talk to your parents." She looked at me with those honey colored eyes and I felt calmer. Calm enough that I snapped out of it and looked back at her.

"Do you think I'll be okay?" I asked my voice shaking.

"You'll be fine. Do you want me to stay?" she asked as she tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

I looked down and I thought about it for a minute but I knew I needed to do this alone. My family needed to talk about this alone.

I looked back up at her and answered her question. "No, I need to do this alone."

She nodded but understood. I got out of her yellow Porsche and walked up my front steps. I was about halfway up when I paused and wrapped my hand around the pendent on my necklace. I've had it for as long as I could remember, I never take it off. I always grasp it like this when I'm upset or nervous and right now I was both. The pendant was oval shaped with a wolf and person facing each other like they are best friends, dusty has one too. I've always felt stronger when I clasp it in my hand and rub my fingers over the front of it.

So grasping the pendent and taking a deep breath I walked up the rest of the steps and into my house to confront my parents.

But now I'm sitting here trying to will it not to be true. But I knew it was there was no denying it, I was adopted my parents had found me and Dusty in the woods with a note. The necklace that I wore was from my birth parents. I didn't understand what my birth mother meant when she said that we were different and Dusty was as confused as I was.

We had all sat in the living room and talked for hours sometime yelling sometimes just staring at our hands in silence. But no matter how upset or how quite it was, it didn't change the fact that we were hearing the truth. We talked until both me and Dusty just couldn't take it anymore I was the first to walk out I had ran to my room to the back of my closet and I had heard the door slam which meant that Dusty had ran out of the house he was probably going into the woods to think.

I was just sitting here like a mental patient rocking back and forth I was no longer telling myself it was a lie. But that didn't mean I had to be okay with it. I mean as far as I was concerned my parents were still my parents, and my brothers and sister were still my brothers and sister. I understood why they waited to tell me I guess like the note said they would know when to tell us I guess meeting the Brandon's and seeing how open they were about the fact that none of their children were biologically theirs made my parents see that it was time.

I slowly started to be okay with this, I was still angry that they had kept it from us but I understood. I suddenly realized I needed to get out of the house and fast I needed to be where I felt most at ease I needed to go into the woods. As I stood I realized I was shaking not in a I'm going to collapse kind of way but in an I'm so angry I shake kind of way. I have always been like that Dusty too but it's never been this bad before.

As I got to the bottom of the stairs I was stopped by my dad.

"Lise, are you okay sweetie? Do you want to talk some more?"

Only my dad called me Lise not that nobody else was allowed they just never did, but as he said it I started to shake more. Seeing me shaking caused him to panic, "Lise, are you feeling okay?" he put his hand on my arm but started to freak, "Oh my god Lise your burning up you need to go to the hospital!"

That's when I started to panic. No I couldn't go to the hospital I needed to calm down I needed the woods I needed a place where I could think. Before my dad could even alert my mom I pushed past him and out the door. I made it to the tree line before I started crying but I kept running the trees started to get thicker and I knew I was really far in. I slowed to a walk and tried to clear my mind but I kept replaying everything over and over in my mind I hadn't realized I was running again or when I had started but I suddenly was I just kept getting angrier and I started to run faster and faster when suddenly a pain I have never felt before ripped through me I'm pretty sure if I were ever to give birth it would feel like a needle prick compared to this pain. It was agonizing I wanted to cry and scream but what came out of my mouth was neither it was a howl. WTF! The pain stopped and I started running I realized suddenly that I was on all fours. Like Seriously WTF! I stopped and looked down to see two massive white paws. I started to panic but was stopped by a voice in my head. Not like I was hearing voices I wasn't crazy although right know I seriously doubted that. The voice was Dusties, it sounded like he was near me but when I looked around I couldn't see him. But then I heard it again but this time it was clear.

_Anna is that you?_

Yep that was dusty alright but I also realized that I wasn't hearing him through my ears but through my thoughts like telepathy. I answered but instead of coming out of my mouth it was in my head.

_Yeah Dust it's me. Do you know what's going on?_

As I waited for him to respond I saw a flash of the stream go through my mind and asked him.

_Are you near the stream?_

_Anna I have no idea what's going on but no I'm not by the stream I was trying to tell you to meet me by the stream but it came out as a picture instead._

_Okay I'll meet you at the stream._

_I'm scared Anna!_

I didn't know how to respond to that because well fuck so was I. I was scared shitless. I guess he took my silence as my answer. Thinking it was worth a shot I started thinking of trees as I passed them and the flowers as they swayed in the breeze. I think it helped because the tension that was in his thoughts eased up and we both seemed calmer moments later I was at the stream staring at a white wolf he was massive he had a honey colored patch over half of his face and another one on his back. I didn't need to ask to know that this wolf was my brother I could see it in his eyes. They were a bowling ball sized version of his eyes. I don't know how long we stared at each other showing each other what we looked like through our thoughts (I was completely white like the color of fresh snow, not a spot on me). We were trading thoughts back and forth mostly pictures and feelings when suddenly there were more thoughts in our heads.

_I'm telling you Jake two wolves phased I felt it in the air it was about two hours ago!_

Holy cow! We had been out here for two hours!

_Paul are you sure we are so far from Quileute there is no way new wolves have phased here?_

_I'm sure Jake I can smell them they went towards the stream._

I wanted to run I didn't want them to find us here but a sudden calmness spread over me like the voices in my head belonged to somebody that could help us. I looked at Dusty and knew he felt it too.

Just then a grey wolf and a russet colored wolf came through the trees and onto the stream bank and I knew that I could trust them so I spoke through my thoughts.

_I'm Annalise this is my brother Dusty who are you?_

The shock it both the wolves eyes would have been comical had we not been in the situation we were in.

Then the russet colored wolf spoke

_Annalise it's me Jacob Wolfe_

Everything went black!


	8. CHANGES

CHANGES

I woke up no longer a wolf. I was in a huge bed wrapped tightly in a blanket. As I woke up more I realized that I was naked. Gripping the blanket tighter around my body I sat up the room was dark but I could see everything (huh weird) as I looked around the room I noticed some clothes on a chair in the corner I got out of the bed to get them but when I picked them up I dropped them back in the chair. The clothes reeked now that I was more awake I noticed that the entire room reeked. I walked over and opened the double glass doors to the balcony letting the air in I have no idea what the stink was but it kind of burned. I went back to the chair and got the clothes and went back out to the balcony I wrapped the blanket around me like a towel and started shaking the clothes out. After five or six hard shakes the clothes still stunk, I noticed a tree next to the balcony. I shrugged what the hell I went over to it and started beating the clothes against the tree. After beating them against the tree a few times I heard a low growl coming from somewhere below me I also heard laughter.

After finally getting the smell out of the clothes I put them on to bad beating them against the tree hadn't ruined them they were nice clothes but way to extravagant, I would have preferred jeans and a hoodie, but oh well I was lucky to have these. I went back into the room and sat on the bed I sat there not really thinking about anything.

I sat there for a while with my knees to my chest. Just as I was getting ready to leave the room there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." not that whoever it was needed my permission but whatever.

The door opened and Leah came in.

"Hi." She said. She had her hands in her pockets and she seemed to know that I needed some space.

"So I guess if you're here then this is Carlisle and Esme's house?" I said looking up at her.

"Yeah," she said, "So how are you?"

"Okay I guess," I said shrugging, "So, am I dreaming or am I really a wolf?"

"Um, well yeah you're a wolf."

She seemed to have different views on the matter like she was happy and sad at the same time.

"Jake and dusty too?"

"Yeah."

Her one word answers were oddly comforting. Some people might get irritated but right now I was on over load and I don't think I could have taken much more. After a minute she closed the door and sat down on the floor against the wall. We sat in silence for a while it was nice. I started to get tired I guess all of the things that had happened today were just too much.

"Anna, you need to get some sleep," Leah said standing from her position on the floor, "your exhausted."

_No shit Sherlock, _I thought but I laid down and pulled the covers over myself.

She turned to leave but I stopped her, "Leah can you stay please?" I asked pulling the blankets back inviting her to lay with me. I didn't really know her but for some reason I felt like she was more than just a friend more like a sister and if I couldn't have my real sister with me I wanted someone who was close to that.

She nodded and climbed into the bed with me. She lay facing me and I was already halfway asleep so I didn't protest when she pulled me too her in a hug. Also I think I just needed it.

I woke up I don't know how much later but I felt good I sat up and stretched out. Leah wasn't here but she had left a note on the side table I picked it up and read it:

_Anna,_

_Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up but I had to go patrol, I'll explain about that later. Esme would like it if you went downstairs to get some food._

_Dusty still hasn't changed back yet Jake is trying to get him to but he's having a hard time keeping his temper under control enough to phase back to human. _

_I know the last few days have been hard on you and I'm sorry but everything will be explained soon I promise._

_Esme is home and so are Edward Bella and Nessie, Paul and Embry are close by if you need me just call for one of them they know how to reach me._

_-Leah-_

I folded the note and put it in my back pocket. The note was nice she seemed to give me more information this time but not too much which I was glad for. I think if I got little updates slowly I would be okay. I decided I would go see what Esme was cooking. I opened the door to the room and stepped out into the hallway that stink was everywhere at lease I closed the door to the room I was using, I was glad I had left the doors to the balcony open; it wouldn't stink when I went back. As I got to the bottom of the stairs I heard laughing coming from the kitchen.

When I stepped into the kitchen I saw Bella perched on the island and Edward stood next to her chopping garlic from the smell of it. Esme was at the stove mixing what looked like oatmeal in a pot, she stopped stirring to turn and grab a bowl of pre mixed eggs. When she turned she saw me standing there, "Hi Anna, how are you? Did you sleep well?"

They knew but didn't want to press it. I knew what she really wanted to ask though. So rather than risk her asking me I replied to the questions she asked. "I'm okay I think, and yes I did sleep good." I figured it was best to go with the truth rather than just lie my ass off. "Thanks for the clothes though, they kind of stunk but once I shook them out the smell wasn't so bad." Edward laughed he tried to turn it into a cough but I heard the laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Oh you caught that huh?" I nodded wanting him to answer me. "Well it just that Alice saw you beating them against a tree, she's kind of pissed at that." Seeing the look on my face he help up his hands, "Not that she thought you were ungrateful just the fact that she knew you would have preferred something less extravagant and it just seems like you were hoping they would get ruined so you could ask from something more your taste. Plus I had to explain to her that the smell was probably bothering you, from what I understand is it's worse when you're a new wolf."

Aww there it was the wolf part. I wanted to ask if they were wolfs too but in all honesty I didn't really know how to ask that. "I'm not really hungry do you mind if I just sit and watch you cook for a bit, watching my mom cook always helps me relax." I grimaced when I said the word mom but pushed it out of my mind no matter what she was my mom and my parents had only did what the note had said. I wasn't mad just confused there was a lot I didn't know about and new things coming into play. It was all a little overwhelming. But Esme looked at me and smiled sure go ahead and sit on one of the stools if you'd like, I was about to start some muffins and biscuits you can watch if you'd like I don't mind. I have to make a lot the wolves in the family eat a lot."

I wanted to ask but didn't. I had lists in my head categorized as: need to ask, just curious ask later and just too stupid of a question to ask. I sat down and just watched Esme cook as I went over everything that had happened over the last few days in my head. I thought of what I overheard at the mall, and my conversation I had with my parent, and then turning into a wolf, there was so much I wanted to know but I didn't know where to start asking.

The door opened about an hour later and Nessie danced into the kitchen "Hey Mom guess what?"

Esme turned to her, "What sweet heart?"

Nessie paused for half a second and looked around her eyes laid on me for a split second then she turned back to Esme. "Uncle Sam is coming I just got off the phone with Quil and he said that they all wanted to come visit. All of them Sam, Quil, Collin, Brady, Jared, and Aspen that new kid, oh and Emily, Claire, Kim and all the kids too." She was bouncing so much I thought she would suddenly bounce high enough to hit the ceiling. "Well not everyone some of the guys are staying back the younger ones Aaron, Tyler, Josh, and Blake but yeah they said they were going to be on a flight out here tomorrow night they should be here by late Tuesday afternoon."

"Oh that great Sweetheart, we will need to prepare the guest house then I could get Emmett and Jasper to do it." She seemed to be making a mental list of things that needed to be done. They continued to talk about the upcoming visit and I watch. Occasionally Bella and Edward would offer an opinion or give some input. It was nice to listen to a conversation that didn't seem to involve me it was nice. As I listen I found out that three more where coming besides who Nessie listed Nessie called them Grandpa Charlie, Grandpa Billy, and Grandma sue.

I was happy just to listen but suddenly Jacob came in and saw me sitting there in the kitchen, "Anna, I know you are probably too overwhelmed to talk to me but I was hoping we could discuss some things?"

He was right I was a little overwhelmed but I needed to get this over with maybe he could help me figure some things out and clear some of the clutter that was going on in my head, "Yeah sure, I think I waited long enough. I have so many questions and they are making my head hurt."

"Okay well Carlisle said we could use his office Leah is there waiting for us. I was hoping Edward and Alice could join, if that's okay with you?"

I nodded and got up to follow him. Walked out of the kitchen Alice came through the back door and Jacob motioned for her to follow. She walked next to me and Edward behind me. We went up the stairs and into a huge room with a massive desk it was a type of desk you would probably find in a castle in England or something it was old but really nice. Three of the four walls were made up of floor to ceiling book shelves and the wall behind the desk was entirely made up of class. I think my jaw hit the floor. I saw Leah sitting on the couch that was pushed up against the class wall and I immediately felt the need to go and sit with her. As I sat down Jacob Edward Bella and Alice took to leaning against shelves or in individual chairs. Jacob pulled the desk chair over and positioned it so it was far enough away so that I didn't feel crowded but close enough so that he was part of the group.

"So we need to talk about what has happened over the last few days." He said as he sat down.

I fidgeted in my spot where do we even start.


	9. WELCOME TO THE SUPERNATURAL PART 1

I know allot of updates but i was inspired and my arm is better so i figure i would get it all out before my inspiration left me! i hope you like what i what written so far! things will settle down i promise. and we will find out about the Seth and Annalise and Leah and Dusty imprinting soon i promise i wont leave you hanging!

WELCOME TO THE SUPERNATURAL PART 1

(Jacobs POV)

"So we need to talk about what has happened over the last few days." I said as I sat down, Annalise took a deep breath but didn't say anything so I continued, "Your brother still hasn't changed back yet," her yes got wide and she looked panicked Edward stepped closer.

"Anna he's not stuck he's just too angry, he needs to calm down in order to phase back." That seemed to calm her and I'm sure he had read her mind. His ability to read minds is why I wanted him here I silently thanked him and he nodded as I turned back to Anna.

"Anna, I know this is a lot to take in but I need to ask how it that you're a wolf?" I had to ask the Conner's had no relation to the _Quileute people. _

_She looked up at me, "Jacob I have no idea I'm just as confused as you are." She didn't look upset by this. She was just acknowledging the fact that this entire situation was confusing as hell._

Edward cleared he throught, "I think I can shed some light on the subject," He paused and I nodded for him to continue, "Anna and Dusty are adopted I found out Tuesday night at dinner when I read their parents thoughts they had planned on telling them soon because they felt that they had waited long enough. Alice had come to me on Wednesday because she had a vision of Seth and Leah about the thing that happened on Monday it seemed to be one sided and it confused her she had asked me what I picked up in everyone's thoughts. I told her how Steve and Jenny were thinking of how nice it was that we were so open about the fact that we were adopted and they thought of how they found Anna and Dusty in the woods in California. They had found them with a note but they didn't think of it so I had Alice go and copy it down." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to me, "This will explain why they are wolves."

_As I was about to read the note it was snatched out of my hands. I looked up shocked to see Anna standing in the corner with the note clutched to her chest. "Before you read this I need to know what the fuck is going on!" she practically screamed at us._

Leah got her to sit down and we started to explain everything to her. We explained that me Leah Seth Paul and Embry were wolves and told her who the group of people were that were coming in just two days. We explained about the Cullen's real last name, and how they were vampires. We explained about the special abilities. "Anna I need to wait until the other pack gets her to fully explain everything to you. There are just some things only the chief of my tribe can explain to you," I paused and added, "Well our tribe I guess because well only Quileute's turn to wolves and seeing as you're a wolf well that makes you a part of our tribe."

_"__What if I don't want to be a wolf?" she asked in response._

_It was Leah who answered, "Anna you don't really have a choice I'm sorry." Her bluntness seem to be what Anna needed because she nodded and looked down and the note in her hands._

_"__Then I think you should read this." She said as she handed me the note, I took it and nodded my head at her as I took it a silent thank you._

_(Edward's POV)_

_I was right Jacob was flipping out._

_I had watched as he unfolded the note and as he read it his eyes got huge and the vain in he's neck started to bulge out as he clenched his jaw trying to control his anger. _

_He set the note on the desk behind him and looked at me. _

_"__Tell me this isn't true; tell me that this is not happening right now."_

_"__Jake the only way to know the whole truth is to ask your father. Only he can fully answer your questions."_

I looked at him sympathetically. Admittedly Jake's father hadn't been married when he had fathered his first born but that didn't mean it hurt any less. He seemed in pain I pulled my phone out and messaged Nessie she was the only one who could comfort him right now.

_**Nessie please come to Carlisle's office.**_

_She didn't reply but a few seconds later she was walking throught the door and over to Jake who relaxed under her touch. After a few minutes of silence Anna spoke up._

_"__Is anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on? And why does Jake look like he just shit a brick?"_

_I suppressed a laugh it wasn't a time for that and I'm sure she didn't say it to be funny. But even so nobody spoke I don't think we knew how to answer either of those questions._

_(Annalise's POV)_

_What the hell was going on and why wasn't anybody answering me. I was agitated and as always when I'm agitated or nervous I grabbed onto my necklace and started rubbing the pendant. I honestly don't know how I still had it on it should have broken when I turned but I put it in the list labeled just curious. I couldn't take the silence any more though so I decided to break it._

_"__Please somebody answer me." I didn't mean for it to sound like I was begging it just came out that way._

_It was Edward who responded, "Jake's real last name is Black his father Billy black is chief of the Chief of the Quileute tribe. If what your note says is true then you are Billy's granddaughter and Jake is your uncle."_

_I swear my jaw hit the floor, now it was my turn to shit a brick. For real the one town my parents moved me to was the one town that could reunite me with my family even if it was unknowingly. This is some seriously fucked up shit. _

_Edwards statement seemed to pull Jake out of his statue like state because he looked up at me and asked, "The note says there is a necklace, that only family will recognize and know what it means, do you have it?" he looked conflicted like he was hoping I did and that he wasn't able to recognize it meaning he wasn't family but also hoping that I did and that he did recognize it._

_I grasped my necklace tighter but knew I had to show him so I unclasped it from my neck and placed it in his hand. He took deep breath and looked at the pendent that hung from the chain. His eyes grew with and I think I saw his eyes tear up before he composed himself._

_"__It's true, Anna we are family the pendent is the Black family crest."_

_I couldn't take anymore I was suddenly dizzy the last thing I saw was a worried look on Jacobs face before everything went black._


	10. WELCOME TO THE SUPERNATURAL PART 2

WELCOME TO THE SUPERNATURAL PART 2

(Annalise's POV)

I could hear whispers coming from somewhere near me. I kept my eyes closed I didn't want anybody to know I was awake yet, I didn't want them dumping anymore crap on me. So I used my other senses to figure out where I was and what was going on. I could feel that I was in the same bad as before, I could smell that stench that was here before but it was faint the windows must be open, and I could hear snippets of the whispers.

"We need to be more cautious, what if she passes out again?" I think that was maybe Carlisle I hadn't seen him since dinner on Tuesday.

I heard more whispers but couldn't make out any of it. Then someone walked in and another voice.

"He finally phased back he's human again." That was Jacob.

But no matter how much I wanted to keep pretending that I was asleep I couldn't I knew who he was talking about. I sat straight up getting a little light headed but it passed quickly.

"I want to see him!"

At the sound of my voice they all turned to look at me. Leah was the one to speak.

"He's asleep in the next room but you can go in and sit by him if you want. But Alice insists that you change first." I gave her a look but she insisted, "I wouldn't argue change and then go see your brother. Take a left out the door his door is the first one on the left."

As I was getting dressed it dawned on me that I had no idea what day it was. I saw my phone on the night stand and looked at it. It was Monday evening, I panicked for a minute before I saw a stack of books with a note on top, and I grabbed the note and read:

_Anna,_

_With everything that's been going on we think it would be best if you are out of school for the next few weeks. So here are your books and assignments for the next few weeks._

_Carlisle spoke to your parents and told them that you got sick and you and your brother are quarantined till we figure out what it is and how to fix it. _

_It's a lie I know but it's the only way we could convince them to stay away. If you have any questions just ask._

_~Alice~_

I put the note down I didn't care what they told my parents and honestly I didn't really care about school but knowing how much I had slept I knew dusty would be asleep for a while so I grabbed half the stack and went to his room I might as well do something to keep my mind off of things. I sat there for hours; I was finishing up a history assignment when Dusty started to wake up. I put the book aside and leaned forward.

He opened his eyes and when he saw me he sat up fast.

"Hey, Dust how you feeling?"

"Honestly Anna I'm kind of freaking out."

I knew how he felt but I also realized that I was oddly more okay with it then I was twenty four hours ago.

"So do you know everything?" I asked, "Did they tell you about our family?"

"Yeah they told me everything they told you including what you found out last night."

We sat and talked for hours we were both coming to terms with it all. We both realized that this felt right. We had always talked about how we didn't fit in and how different we were. After the initial shock had worn off we realized that this is why and oddly enough we were okay with that.

After a while there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said.

Alice came in followed by that god awful smell. Aw so it was vampires good to know.

"Esme made dinner. You both must be hungry why don't you guys come down and eat."

As if to confirm her assumption both of our stomachs growled. We all smiled at each other I think it's the first time in the last three days that I smiled it felt good. We followed Alice downstairs, I could hear the others scattered around the house, Edward and Bella were with Carlisle in his office, and Nessie was with Jake and the other wolves in the backyard, from the sounds of it they were wrestling. I could hear Rosalie and Emmett somewhere upstairs I think their room maybe, and Jasper was with Esme in the kitchen. I could also hear the sound of children playing from upstairs and outside. Kind of made me wonder why I hadn't seen them yet, maybe just keeping their distance.

"Dinner's ready!" Esme called out as we walked into the kitchen.

There was a lot of shuffling and pounding coming our way then Leah, Seth, Paul, Embry, Jake, Nessie and a girl I hadn't met before walked into the room. Also Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie came in as well. I think this is how they did things all the time even though half of them didn't eat (that was a thing they explained to me vampires didn't eat) it was the fact that they were family and no matter what they were always together at meal times. My attention turned back to the girl I hadn't met yet.

Seeing who was looking at Alice introduced us. "Anna, Dusty, this is Rachael she's Jacobs sister and Paul's wife."

We smiled and waved at each other she seemed shy and I just didn't want to talk.

"Where are all the kids?" Esme asked Jake.

"We sent them to bed, we can introduce them in the morning." He answered.

Everyone one nodded I guess it kind of made sense I had found out that Nessie and Jake had three kids and Paul and Rachael had four, when they were telling me about themselves yesterday it would have been weird for the rest of my family to know about them seeing as they didn't even know about Paul and Rachael and Jake and Nessie didn't even look old enough to have a kid let alone three.

After those of us who ate had finished eating everyone helped clean up then we all congregated into the living room. I figured we had some things to talk about. I was ready this time I was determined not to pass out again.

As I was leaving the kitchen I bumped into Seth. I looked up to apologize but when I looked into his eyes I stopped. I stood there frozen looking into his deep brown eyes if you looked close enough you could see flecks of a copper color in them. They were the most beautiful eye's I had ever seen.

(Seth's POV)

I had been keeping my distance ever since Edward and Alice had discovered that my imprinting had only been one side I was crushed but then I remembered that Brady and Aspen had phased at the same time and imprinted on each other and ever since she became a wolf I realized maybe that was it maybe she would imprint on me too. But I knew all of this was overwhelming for her so even though it hurt I kept my distance wanting to give her some space.

I was going back into the kitchen to grab some chairs for people when something solid but soft ran right into me. I looked down to see the most beautiful grey eyes the eyes I had been dreaming of for over a week now. I was in love with those eyes, and the face and person that came with them. But unlike the first time I looked into those eyes I knew this was a full imprinting, I could feel my world shift my reason for living change. She was mine and I was now hers and it suddenly made sense why I didn't realize right away that I had imprinted she needed to imprint on my as well it was destined to be this way.

I was jerked out of my daze when someone faked a coughed. I turned to see that it was Emmett yeah leave it to him to ruin the moment. When I looked around I could see that Leah and Dusty Looked just as flustered as Anna looked and I felt. They must have completed their imprinting as well.

I looked back at Anna, "what just happened?" she asked.


	11. ACCEPTANCE

ACCEPTANCE

(Annalise's POV)

"I did what?" I had heard them I was just shocked. I had imprinted on Seth and him on me, a 'double-imprint' they had said. When they explained it to me I accepted it immediately, I knew they were telling the truth.

Everyone sat and talked for hours; they talked about everything but I wasn't listening. Not that I was freaking out or anything I was just trying to think of everything and it was easier to do that while they were not completely focused on me. I realized I've done this a lot in the last four days and it's really not like me at all to have to think about things. I'm usually generally accepting of any types of news good or bad. I may not act like it at times but yeah I'm usually good with this type of thing. So I was generally very frustrated that the only thing I had accepted right away was my imprinting with Seth. I decided I'd had enough so I got up from my spot next to Seth he had had his arms around me so as I got up I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me. He followed me up to my room (it had been a guest room) I could feel everyone's eyes on my back but I didn't turn to look I just pulled Seth along with me.

We were both quiet as we went into my room and I shut the door behind me. We sat on the edge of my bed in silence for a while. He knew that I needed the silence, just like I knew he needed to be near me. Finally my agitation caught up with me and I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh my god!" I yelled as I stood up and threw my hands above my head. Seth didn't say anything he just let me vent. "Why is it taking me so long to accept things? I feel like I'm missing something important like I'm forgetting something. God this is so fucked up!"

I paced the room mumbling to myself very much aware that even those could be heard by anyone in the house. I didn't care though I needed to work through my thoughts. After a while though I stopped pacing and stood directly in front of Seth just a few inches away from him. He looked into my eyes then down at my hands as he reached out and tenderly grasped my hand. Our hands fit perfectly together and the feel of his skin against mine seemed to calm me. It was a good thing too because I was starting to shake. He pulled me into his lap and I just caved I curled into him and buried my face in his neck and cried, I just let it all out it was oddly comforting. I don't know how long we sat there but after a while he pulled me with him further onto the bed and laid down still holding me. I needed this, my sobs finally subsided and my tears finally stopped flowing but we just continued to lay there.

"Anna?" he whispered, as he brought his hand up and lifted my chin so that I was looking at him. "We were going to tell you earlier, Alice went to your house and got some of your things. She got some of your books off of your shelf and some of your shoes and clothes she put it all away if you want we can see what she brought and then tell her if you want anything else."

I looked at him and nodded, it would help I think. He got up and pulled me with him. I grabbed a note book off the desk and opened it to a blank page and handed it to Seth along with the pen. He nodded knowing that I wanted him to write down a list of things I wanted Alice to go back for. As far as books went she got all the ones that I read the most including my Twilight Series I was glad I had put brown paper around the outside of them I didn't really want Seth knowing I read those. We went through the room when we got to the closet I stopped suddenly making Seth run right into me.

I hadn't realized until now how doing such a mundane task was helping me think. I ran around Seth and over to the book shelf and pulled down the four books that I read the most. I was so stupid why I didn't see it before now. "God I am such an idiot!" I yelled.

He ran back into the room when he heard me yell and when he saw me on the floor he looked scared. "Anna what's wrong? Are you hurt?" he was asking frantic.

"No, Seth I am not alright I am such an idiot. I'm walking around confused as fuck and I had the answers to most if not all of my questions right here the whole time!" I yelled as I grabbed the first book and flipped it open and found what I was looking for quickly I had read it about a hundred times. As I found the page and shoved into Seth's hands and pointed to the sentence:

_"First Edward was a vampire…." _

Then I turned back to another passage:

_"Another legend claims that we are descended from wolves….." _

He looked at me shocked. I did this with all four books and with each passage I showed him his eyes got wider.

"Seth I am so stupid I have had all the answers in my hands this whole time everything I've learned in the past few days is in these books. Well not the tid bit about my parentage but everything else is here." I looked at him and he looked confused, shocked and relieved all at once but I continued. "Seth I have read these books I don't know how many times. I should have known who you guys were from the moment my brother told me about you guys."

That seemed to be his motivation to speak, he pulled me into his lap and I didn't protest as I buried my face in his neck he spoke, "Anna, you are not stupid nor are you an idiot, even if you read those books a million times you still wouldn't have recognized us it's part of Gael's gift."

I lifted my face to look at him I gave him a confused look.

"Oh, I forgot you haven't met him yet. He likes to keep to himself. Come on Edward and Jake can explain this better." Once again he stood pulling me with him we went downstairs and into the living room. They were waiting for us.

Knowing everyone had heard our conversation, I just sat on the couch facing them and said, "Explain." I wasn't angry I was just irritated in all honesty I think that was Jasper's doing though.

But never the less I listened to them explain about Gael and about his gift


	12. THE STORY

THE STORY

(Carlisle's POV)

_10 years ago_

My family was safe had been for ten years then Jasper came to me about this sadistic vampire creating hybrids. I would understand if like Edward and Bella if his hybrids were made out of love but he was just doing it to create them so they would kill the mothers. If I could be sick I would have been. We helped all of the hybrids but one we couldn't seem to find him anywhere. Thanks to Bella we found him and he joined our family.

Gael the newest addition to our family was by far the most gifted individual I had ever met. He had not one but two gifts the first was a type of shield it allowed him to hide from anybody it work on the physical senses. His other gift however only worked on the mind it allowed him to work the mind by putting stories in their head similar to Nessie's gift. We speculate that the only reason Nessie can get into Bella's mind is because she is blood related her.

About a year after 'adopting' Gael he explained his gift. We didn't push before then because we wanted him to be comfortable coming to us on his own. I was in my office one night doing some reading when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said as I set my book down. Gael came in with Edward and Jacob.

"Gael would like to explain his gift to us." Edward told me.

I gestured for them to sit and turned my attention to Gael nodding for him to go ahead.

"My gift works by manipulating the mind into seeing things. I can make them seem like ideas or memories there was one time after I had discovered this gift that I accidentally did too much and a man was turned into a schizophrenic for a time." He paused and looked down ashamed when he looked back up I motioned for him to continue. "I was able to reverse the affects but not without some permanent damage, the human mind is a fragile thing. With some anti-psychotic medication his symptoms are manageable and he is able to lead a relatively normal life."

I nodded but had to ask my curious side getting the better of me, "So why are you telling us now?"

He could tell I was not judging him so he answered, "I was listening to a conversation between Rosalie and Jacob a little while ago, I was not trying to eavesdrop I just caught part of the conversation. They were talking about how the main reason we had to keep our existence a secret was because the humans wouldn't understand correct?"

It was more of a statement then a question but I nodded in answer anyways. He continued again.

"I had an idea what if the humans knew about us without us having to exposing ourselves; we reveal what we are in controlled study. I've done something similar before, have you heard of Christopher Paolini ." We all nodded and he continued, "Well I put that idea into his head I didn't give him the entire story line just the idea. The way it works is I'm able to read a person's creative mind not their thoughts just the way they think. It's almost like palm reading there are the lines on the palms, the longer a line or the thicker the line tells you a story and it's the same with the mind there are threads of color the brighter the colors the more creative the person is. From there I can judge how big or aggressive I can go with the mind manipulation. For example vampire's minds are extremely bright because of all the space so I don't have to do much with mind manipulation."

"I think I see where you're going with this. You're thinking we should take a human and feed them our story and they in turn would make it into like a book or something?" I asked him, he nodded, "So how do you think we should do this?"

"Well I would need to find someone with a creative mind but not so creative that they would just run with the story. It would have to be someone capable of writing a book on their own without me planting a story; they also can't have the idea of a vampire story in their head. It's easier this way that way they won't get headaches from trying to separate the two ideas. It's happened once before so I make sure that if I plant an idea in a person's head they are thinking similar to the idea I'm planting. And because of all those vampire stories that are already out there most people's ideas for stories generally refer to stereo-types so for me to plant the story in a person's head they can't be thinking of writing a story or book about the typical stereo-types."

I looked at Edward and silently informed him of what I thought of the idea before I told Gael.

_I think he's been thinking of this for a while._

Edward nodded slightly.

_I think we should do this what about you?_

Again he nodded.

_Then we'll take it to the council._

I didn't wait for his response, "We will take this to the council, in the mean time we will need to discuss where to begin our story and we need to write it all down to make it easier for Gael if we get the approval to feed the story into the persons head. Also we need to find the person we are going to go through." I paused and they all nodded in agreement. "Also we need to be prepared if this becomes an extremely popular story."

We finished our meeting they had chosen a perfect time to bring this to me everyone else had either gone hunting, shopping with Alice, or patrolling out of hearing range they would not have heard our conversation and we would not let them know until after the meeting with the council.

**_A WEEK LATER_**

We have council meetings every six months and this one was not a scheduled one so needless to say everyone was worried as to why I had called it they feared something was coming. It was all understandable seeing as I preferred to be seen and not heard so this indeed was an understandable reason to be fearful.

We never met in the same place twice this meeting was no exception but unlike all of our other meetings I had asked that the representatives of each coven bring their entire covens that included the wolves. The nomads were the only ones that hadn't brought anyone, with the exception of Sam's pack who left behind the newer wolves to protect the tribe.

As soon as everyone had arrived at the meeting place, I immediately started the meeting. I relayed everything from the meeting I had with my sons, I also had Gael get up and speak. I allowed everyone in attendance to make their concerns known. I informed every one of the potential threat this had to us we explained it would not be made to look like we actually exist but more like the story is the work of one individual's imagination. Once everyone had voiced their opinion and we had laid out a detailed plan of action, I dismissed all but the council.

I turned to the council, "So this needs to be unanimous, all of our secrets will be out there for anyone obviously we would falsify legends so our true secrets wouldn't really be out there for all to know just things that everyone in our world already knows. So think about your answer before you give it. Consider everyone's concerns and opinions and decide wisely."

In the end the vote had been unanimous as we were leaving Eleazar caught my arm and pulled me aside, "Carlisle I know you didn't make the decision to bring this to us lightly and because of that is part of the reason I agreed to this." He was indeed a good friend. He smiled and continued, "You know Carlisle, part of the reason the Volturi fell so easily is because the instilled the fear in us all they encouraged it, they fed off of it. Also they didn't embrace the changing times the evolution of our species, they didn't respect the human's ability to accept things and hey if it doesn't work we could always have Gael do his thing and make everyone forget that the story even exists."

I thanked Eleazar and left with my family. Within weeks we had planted the story into the mind of a woman named Stephenie Meyer. And waited we did not expect the phenomenon that happened but we prepared for it. And we took it in stride. 


	13. TOGETHER

TOGETHER

(Annalise's POV)

Things were starting to slow down it's been three weeks since I discovered the truth about the Cullen's. The other pack had come and gone I chose not to interact with Billy Jacobs father, Dusty did though which I didn't mind. As good I was at accepting things Dusty had always been better at it. The only reason I had phased back before him was because I had passed out he hadn't so he had stayed angry apparently passing out is not the norm when the Quileute's phased for the first time, Dusties experience was however normal. So yeah things were calmer Dusty and I went back to school, and back home and I was spending more time with Seth.

Dusty and I told our parents that we didn't want to get into discovering who our family was because we weren't ready. We just couldn't tell them and keep the secret of us being wolves.

So here I am laying on my bed with Seth, I'm lying on my on my stomach finishing up my calculus homework, and Seth is lying next to me on his back one hand playing with my hair the other reading a book for his English lit. Class. Suddenly he sighs and closes the book and sits up.

"Lise you need to tell them, they should know that you found your family."

"Seth we've been over this I can't tell them without risking the secret. It's not worth it, I'm sorry but them knowing puts them in danger and I can't let that happen." I put my book down and looked up at him, "And besides for right now this is my family, telling them that I wasn't ready to find out about my biological family had some truth to it."

He looked me in the eyes for a minute them leaned down slowly, by breathing suddenly picked up pace and my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. He smiled mischievously at the sound of my heart rate picking up; I sat up and kneeled in front of him. He placed his hand on my cheek and leaned in further as soon as our lips met it was like an electric current went through my body, it happened every time we kissed and it only made us deepen our kiss, this time was no exception. He wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap he leaned back pulling me with him I sat straddled on his lap all the while never breaking the kiss if anything it got deeper. Finally we had to pull apart to catch our breaths. We pulled apart and I placed my forehead against his looking into his eyes. Suddenly a huge smile lit up is face.

"What's that smile for?"

"You," he said still smiling.

"What for?" I asked confused.

"Because you're so strong you're taking everything in stride, and I'm smiling because this strong beautiful and perfect person is mine."

My heart started to race again, he knew just what to say to get my heart going a million mile a minute. I leaned back in and kissed him, Seth growled and flipped over so I was under him. His hand found a section of exposed skin where my shirt had ridden up causing me to gasp and deepen the kiss. I reached down and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and made it known that he needed to take it off. He broke the kiss for a second to take off his shirt as soon as it was off his lips were back on mine. I put one hand on his stomach and the other I wound into his hair, while the hand he had on my hip made its way up my shirt and up my back and undid my bra (he was lucky I had worn a strapless bra or else this would have been hard) he pulled out my bra and his hand made his way back up my shirt and grasped my breast making me arch my back and my heart to skip a beat. Just then there was a sound of someone clearing their throught in the doorway, we quickly flipped around to see Leah standing there arms crossed over her chest and a huge smile spread across her face.

"God Leah, ever heard of knocking?" I yelled as I grabbed my hoodie and pulled it on.

She laughed and I glared so she put her hands up in mock surrender, "Dude I did but you guys were so wrapped up in yourselves to hear it." I continued to glare at her but she kept grinning like an idiot.

"What do you want Leah?" Seth said irritated.

"I came to get Anna; Alice is making us go shopping."

As she said this Alice came bouncing into the room, "What's taking so long?" she stopped next to Leah and took in our appearance, "Oh, I see, well fix yourself up we need to get going."

"Alice, I'm not going unless Seth goes." I said standing up and walked into my closet to put my bra back on. I caught Seth looking and when I came back out I went over to smack him on the arm. He faked hurt and just laughed.

She looked at us for a second and then let her eyes go out of focus and then back again. "Well I can see you're not going to back down so I guess so." Then turned to Leah, "And yes Dusty can Come too."

She mumbled a victory yes under her breath then ran to get Dusty. We all met up downstairs I grabbed my keys off the coffee table and Seth Leah Dusty and I out to my car. Just before I got in my car I yelled to Alice, "You try and make me try on or buy another dress I'll never go shopping with you again." I could hear her laugh as I got in to my car. That little pixie was going to be the death of me. We followed her as she went to get Jasper (if Leah and I were bringing our boyfriends she was going to bring hers) then to some high end store a in Presque Isle which is which if a regular person was driving would take over an hour but for us we got there in less than thirty minutes perks of having super sight.

"No Alice I'm putting my foot down." She was trying to get me to try on a pair of leather pants. "I agreed to those short Jean skirts but I drew the line at tight leather pants. Make Leah try them on."

"Anna I swear you are worse than Bella! Argh where's Nessie when you need her!" she threw her hands up in defeat and went to Leah's dressing room to make her try on the pants.

I went over to Seth who looked a mix of bored and amused. I stood in front of him and he pulled me into his lap I gave him a light kiss then pulled back and asked, "Nothing it's just you're the only one that's ever been able to put Alice in her place. Not even Bella and she's Alice's favorite."

I shrugged, "I will not be subjected to looking like a hooker, that's all there is too it." I gave him another quick kiss and got up I could hear him laughing as I walked away.

We finished shopping and I had Dusty and Leah ride back with Alice and Jasper. Seth and I wanted to go out alone it seemed like we were always with someone so we needed some alone time.

We went to a pizza place then headed home. He's been spending the night at my place since I came back home which my parents didn't know about so as I went throught the front door he climbed through the window.

When I walked into my room Seth was sitting on my bed I closed my door and went over and sat on his lap. I looked him in the eyes I wanted to tell him something I had wanted to say it all day.

I put a hand on each side of his face making him keep eye contact.

"I love you Seth!"

He smiled and mimicked my hand placement.

"I Love you too Lise!"

I kissed him deeply for a few minutes then pulled back and he groaned, "As much as I want to do that all night we wave a test in calculus first thing in the morning. So we need to go to bed, I'm going to go take a shower."

I showered and dressed quickly went back into my room and climbed into bed next to Seth. He pulled me to his chest and I laid my head down so I could hear his heart beating I fell asleep like every night since the imprinting.

I fell asleep to Seth humming a Quileute lullaby, the beauty of it made me smile.


	14. BIRTHDAY PART 1

BIRTHDAY PART 1

(Annalise's POV)

"Alice I swear to god if you throw me a huge party I will kill you!"

We were sitting in the cafeteria discussing mine and Dusties birthday before me Nessie and Leah went to practice. I leaned back in my chair and Seth put his arms across my shoulders.

"Come on Anna, it'll be fun, please?"

"No Alice you can make that face at Bella and make her bend to your every whim," that earned me a 'hey' from Bella. I ignored her and continued. "But not me I don't like parties and I never will. We can have a small party just our families then we can go out to the movies or something. But Alice no big huge party"

"I bet Dusty wants a party." She challenged.

"Oh Alice how wrong you are." Dusty said patting her on the back. We all laughed when she put a pout on her face and leaned back in surrender. She knew we weren't going to change our minds not just because we were telling her but because she saw it in our future.

"Fine but you at least have to let me make a cake."

This time it was embry who answered, "Alice you know they could never say no to cake!"

We all laughed again as the laughter calmed I stood up, "Come on Nessie and Leah coach wants us to practice early so he can announce team captain." They got up and grabbed their bags. Other than English and gym practice was the only time Seth and I were apart. After the imprinting he had changed his schedule to match most of mine. I gave him a kiss then made my way to practice, before I went out the door I turned back to and said, "Remember Alice no party! I mean it!"

"Sure, Sure," she replied. I think she was spending too much time with Jake.

I laughed to myself and followed Ness and Leah.

After practice Jake, Seth, and Dusty were waiting for us in the courtyard.

Seth came up to us, "So who made captain?"

I smiled, "Well for the first time in school history there are three captains."

"Well?" the three guys asked at once.

The three of us smiled at each other, and then at the guys, "It's us" we said in unison.

There were hugs and smiles and when Seth put me down jack came up to me hand outstretched, "Congratulations you deserve this." He said with a smile.

"Thanks Jake," I said with a half-smile. I was civil to him because of Nessie but other than that this whole your adopted I'm your uncle thing is kind of weird. I just needed to get used to it once I did being around him would be easier. For now I was just civil I think he knew that and he gave me my space.

"Well this calls for a celebratory dinner." Seth said as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Sure how about we have a barbecue at my house," I said honestly I didn't feel like going out and a barbecue meant I didn't have to go out or dress up.

I think Seth knew that but he didn't say anything instead he looked at the others, "Sounds good to me how about you guys?"

Everyone agreed and we went over to my house. While us girls were taking showers and getting dressed they guys were down stairs getting the food ready.

"Nessie you can borrow some of my clothe Leah has some in Dusties room."

"Okay cool, hey do you still have that white dress you wore to dinner that one time?"

"Um, yeah," I went into my closet and got the dress and came back out and handed it to her. "Here you go."

I took a shower first then Nessie as I was getting dressed I got a text from Brooke.

**Hey Anna did you find out who made captain?**

I smiled and replied.

**Yeah it's me Nessie and Leah**

**Coach says it's the first time in school history **

**That the team voted in three captains.**

Brooke new about Nessie and Leah from my emails and when we Skype sometimes I'm with Nessie and Leah so they've kind of met her.

**OMG! I'm so excited for you guys!**

Gotta love that girl she hated sports but when her best friend had wanted to tryout she was there to cheer me on during my first tryouts in middle school and she's never missed one of my games. I was sad that she was missing them. We were about to start the season and she wasn't here to watch.

**Me too B**

**I miss you wish you could be here for the game tomorrow!**

I put down the phone and finished getting dressed while I waited for her reply. Nessie came out Just as my phone went off. It was Brooke:

**Look outside! ;-)**

Huh? My room faces the front drive so I looked out the window to see Brooke standing in my drive way next to my dad. I squealed and ran out of my room leaving Nessie looking extremely confused.

I ran down the stairs and out the front door.

"OMG B what are you doing here?" I screamed as I hugged her.

"Your dad wanted to surprise you. I had parent teacher conferences at school today and tomorrow and your dad knew how much it meant for me to be here." She pulled away to look at me. "Anna I know I can't be there for all of your games but there was no way I was going to miss the first game of the season."

"I missed you so much B, I can't believe you're here." Just then the back gate crashed open I turned to see Seth, Jake and Dusty looking for some sign of danger.

When they saw that there was no danger they immediately relaxed. Seth came over to me and took my hand.

"Brooke this is Seth, my um boyfriend." I hadn't told her yet I was waiting for the right time because really there was no right way to tell your best friend that you met your soul-mate.

"Anna you never told me you had a boyfriend." She said raising her eyebrows.

"Well I was going to but in my defense you didn't tell me that you broke up with Todd!" I said with a shrug.

She opened her mouth to say something but shut it again she knew I was right she also knew better to argue.

I laughed, "Come on were having a barbecue I'll introduce you to everyone."

We went through the back gate while my dad took Brookes bags to the guest room. The back yard was full of people the Cullen's and the wolves must have arrived while Nessie Leah and I were getting ready.

I started with the Cullen's, "Brooke this is Carlisle and Esme and their kids Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett you already know Nessie." They all said hello shook hands Alice hugged her and so did Nessie. "And this is Jake he's Nessie's Boyfriend and then there's Paul and Rachael and their four girls; Lizzie, Grace, Ellen, and Tina, and those three over there are Esme's niece and nephews (we decided to say that Nessie's and Jake's kids were Esme's niece and nephews) the little girl is Beth, and the boys are Ephraim and Anthony oh and you already know Leah." I looked around for embry and found him by the grill I grabbed Brookes had after she had said hello to everyone and vice versa and pulled her over to introduce her to Embry.

"Hey Embry," I said calling out to him. He turned to respond but instantly stopped dropped the spatula he was holding and hit the ground on his knees, All the while never breaking eye contact with Brooke.

Well shit now I have to figure out a way to get her to stay!


	15. BIRTHDAY PART 2

BIRTHDAY PART 2

(Embry's POV)

"Hey Embry," I heard Anna call out I turned to see what was up, then I saw her I was stuck on her blue eyes I fell to my knees and I'm vaguely aware that I had dropped something. I don't know how long I sat there staring at her but I was pulled out of it when I heard wolf whistles and a bunch of finally's and a few oh shits.

She had been staring at me to and she was pulled out of it about the same time I was she was blushing. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She was beautiful, she had tanned skin and black hair that contrasted with her eyes and only made her that much more beautiful. I instantly knew I had imprinted on her and I can tell from the way the rest of the pack looked at me it was a two way link like it's supposed to be I was relieved. There was a fear that the magic was wearing off this prove that the one way imprint for Seth and Leah was an anomaly and we chalked that up to the fact that Anna and Dusty needed to Phase and complete the imprint. As I looked back at her I saw Anna whisper something in her ear and then pull her towards me.

"Embry this is my best friend Brooke Allen from California she came out for the game tomorrow, she'll be here all weekend."

I was vaguely aware that I shook her hand and held a conversation with her and Anna. In the back of my mind I was thinking California, here for the 'weekend' I was mentally freaking out. I've been waiting to imprint for twenty two years and when I do it's someone who doesn't even live where I live.

"Dude chill, she'll see how you're freaking out and think you're weird. I might have a plan so chill, I'll let you in when we go on patrol tonight." Anna had said that so low that if you weren't a wolf, vampire or Halfling you wouldn't be able to hear it. So I nodded slightly and took a breath through my nose.

"Hey Brooke why don't you go say hello to Dusty he's over by the deck?" Anna suggested. Brooke smiled at me as she turned to leave oh the things that smile did to me. Anna smacked the back of my head, "Dude she's my best friend you freaking out because you 'think' she's going to leave makes me think you lack faith in me. That hurts bro!" she said in mock hurt. I cracked a smile.

"Yeah you're right I guess I just wasn't thinking. Sorry Anna I promise to have more faith in you in the future." I said winking at her. She punched my arm but she was laughing she linked her arm in mine and motioned for Paul to take over for me at the grill. And she took me over to where Brooke was laughing at something Dusty was saying. We sat down and engaged ourselves into the conversation.

(Annalise's POV)

_"Seriously you're over thinking this Embry." _I thought

_"No I'm not she's going to leave she's my imprint she can't leave" _He thought back

_"Embry she is not going to leave, have a little faith I got this." _I thought

We were patrolling about three miles outside of town in all directions him on one side and me on the other.

_"Anna how are you going to fix this?"_

_"Easy she's my best friend it's our senior year she has a bigger family then I do and she's never been in trouble a day in her life. It's not going to be too hard to convince her parents to let her stay here for the rest of the school year."_

He mentally dropped his jaw.

_"Close your mental mouth Embry it's drooling"_

He shook his head to recover his thoughts.

_"You are amazing you know that?"_

_"Yeah I know it's a gift"_

We both laughed mentally and kept patrolling until Paul and Jake took over. I phased back and got dressed it was just after midnight Seth was still awake. I got back to my house and climbed up and into my window. Seth was sitting on my bed one arm behind his head the other using the remote to switch off the television.

"So how did it go?" he asked, he asked this every time I went patrolling without him.

"Good, hey I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be back in a few minutes." He nodded and watched me walk into my bathroom. I showered quickly and went into my closet I didn't feel like putting on my pajamas so I pulled on some of Seth's boxers and one of his shirts. He always had some clothes here because he spent so much time here.

I went back to my room and climbed into bed with him and laid my head on his chest.

"So how are you going to help with this Embry and Brooke situation?" he asked as he kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah, basically were just going to ask her parents if she can finish out the school year here." I said shrugging.

"Um, you seem pretty confident in this plan." He said laughing to himself.

I sat up and smacked him on the chest, "Why do you and embry doubt my mad skills?" he raised his eyebrows; I stopped him before he could answer that. "If you know what is good for you won't answer that." I said threateningly but continued. "Anyway she has ten brothers she's the only girl, if she asked her dad she would by her a house here if it meant she would be happy. She daddies little girl, he's wrapped around her little finger."

We both laughed then he looked into my eyes, "I will never doubt you again, Lise I promise." He kissed me then so deeply my mind went foggy and my heart rate sped up. He pulled away too soon and I frowned. He rubbed his thumb across my lip and smiled at me, we need to go to sleep we have a long day ahead of us."

I smiled at him, "I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed me softly before I laid back down on his chest and listen as he hummed the lullaby.

I sat up straight up something had startled me. Then I heard what it was someone was knocking on my door, not loudly but loud enough to startle me. I turned my head and looked at my clock 4:30 AM. Who the fuck is knocking on my door at four fucking thirty? I threw the covers off of me; I made sure I hadn't woken up Seth and went to see who it was stupid enough to wake me up at four in the morning. I opened the door to see an overly excited pixie jumping up and down in my doorway.

"Alice what the fuck are you doing waking me up at four am?"

"She's staying, Brooke is staying!"

"Um, duh Alice she's my best friend you don't think I didn't already know this."

"Yeah but I had a vision of her at your birthday party!"

"Alice I said no party you mean family dinner?"

"No I mean party she's going to ask you later today and you're going to say yes, because and I'm quoting my vision here: 'B you know I can never say no to you!'" she looked smug, "Why is it that when I ask you for something you say know and get your way but your best friend comes into town and suddenly you can't say no? It makes absolutely no sense. Please help me make sense of this."

"First of all Alice I should kill you for waking me up before six am and second of all I have known her since pre-k and I have only known you for a little over a month. Don't get me wrong I love you but you need to learn to pick you battles. There are just some things you cannot win. Now go home I have an hour and half before I actually need to be awake. Pull this shit again and I will hurt you!" she knew it was an empty threat so she squealed and ran out of the house in a matter of seconds. I went back to bed but couldn't fall asleep pesky pixie!


	16. BIRTHDAY PART 3

BIRTHDAY PART 3

(Annalise's POV)

Controlling Alice was easy, but put her and Brooke together and you might as well sit back and give in because there's no controlling them. We were able to keep the party under a hundred people in my mind that was still too much but according to Alice it was nowhere near enough. She was impossible! I was sitting in my Dusties room in his window seat his room faced the back yard so I was watching them set up tents Dusty and Seth were on the floor playing some kind of game.

"Anna I don't think it's going to be that bad." Dusty said as he played a card.

"Yeah well I wouldn't bet on it." I sad irritably, "I mean she's decorating in pink for god's sake!"

"You didn't tell her you hated pink?" Seth asked.

I turned and glared at him, "Who would not know that I hate pink I do not own anything that is pink. Anybody who has ever met me would know that I hate pink just by looking at me. But the color is beside the point guys," I got out of the window seat and sat on the floor next to Seth. "I just wanted something small but Alice was right Brooke wanted me to have a party and you know I could never say know to her." I finished looking at Dusty.

"That's true when we were eight Brooke wanted to give Anna a makeover something our mom had been trying to do for I don't know how long, and all Brooke had to do was ask her once and Anna said yes. So now every year since then Brooke takes Anna shopping to try and change her look although Anna agrees to the trip her style goes back to the way it was the next day. And it's not just with clothes or makeovers if Brooke asks her for anything she says yes, hence the giant party." He finished gesturing to the window.

Seth nodded, "Well at least she has something going for her," we both looked at him confused, "she is the only person to ever say no to Alice and get her way."

We all laughed, we continued to chat until Seth and Dusty finished their game. When they were done I shifted so I could lay down with my head in Seth's lap, and he started playing with my hair. Dusty started up his game system and handed me a controller we hadn't even started a game when the door was thrown open and Alice walked in with Leah and Brooke on her heals. Alice was livid she marched right up to me and stood there with her legs shoulder width apart, and arms crossed over her chest. I stood up so I could look her in the eyes. "Were you ever going to tell me you hated pink?"

"Well um, no but Brooke knew." I said I knew it was a cheap shot but really she didn't know who doesn't? "Alice my favorite color is red, and I'm sure you could have guessed this because you have been through my things. Plus I don't own anything pink, so tell me what made you think I like pink?" I paused then continued without waiting for a response. "Alice I love you but you're a vampire you're supposed to know these things."

Seth, Dusty, Leah and Brooke were laughing behind me. It's been two weeks since embry imprinted on Brooke, three days after that he had told her about everything. She took it surprisingly well.

"You guys hush," She said with a growl, they instantly stopped laughing. "I can't believe you were going to let me complete the decorations. Do you know what that would have done to my reputation if I had thrown a party and the guest of honor hated it?" I couldn't help it I busted up the look on her face was comical she was angry but trying not to be.

"I give up you are impossible, at least Bella would have let me have free reign when I threw a party for her." She finished throwing her hands up in surrender and turned around and started to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked between laughs.

She turned back glaring at me, "If you must know I have to go and get new decorations for the party because apparently I'm not as observant as I should be." And with that she stomped her way down the stairs and out the front door. We were still laughing when we heard the door slam.

When we finally stopped laughing Dusty asked me if I wanted to still play a video game but it was Seth and my turn to patrol tonight so I had passed.

"You know she just wants to make you happy right?" Seth asked as we made our way to the patrol line.

"Yeah I know, and I know I shouldn't give her such a hard time, but you have to admit it's fun watching her get so worked up about those little things." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah your right it is fun just ease up a little okay she's trying." He said as we reached the patrol line.

"Okay I'll try but I can't make any promises." I responded as I gave him a quick kiss, "Come on lets phase Jake and Embry will be here in a minute."

I went behind a bush to phase then came back out and stood next to Seth and waited for Jake and Embry.

_"I heard Alice tried to decorate in pink." _Jake thought to me.

I showed him the scene from earlier and he busted up laughing, well what could pass as laughing when he was in his wolf form.

_"Where's Embry?" _I asked

_"Oh I let him phase back early he wants to take Brooke out for dinner tonight and he was kind of rank so yeah." _

_"Oh okay, so anything new?" _

_"No, same old boring circle I'm going to call a pack meeting in the morning. I want to push the line closer to town and if there's ever any threats we can always push the line back out."_

We nodded in agreement. We talked for a bit more then Jake phased to human again. I have to admit I was starting to feel more comfortable with him.

As we patrolled I started to think back to a conversation we had about my necklace:

_"So this necklace really means that your my family?" I asked._

_"Yes only people in the immediate family wear them; it's pretty much a symbol of power. Technically you or Dusty could be my beta if you wanted because of that." he explained_

_"What's a beta?" I asked_

_"A beta is like a second in command like if I'm away my beta would be in charge." He answered_

_"Oh I see so who's your second?" I asked_

_"Embry, when we split the pack twenty years ago to protect Bella he joined mine and I choose him as my second." He answered_

_"So you can choose them?" I asked _

_"Not always, there are some circumstances like me for instance when I joined the pack I was supposed to take the position of alpha in place of same because I'm a Black, so just like that because you and Dusty are Blacks you could claim the right of second if you wanted to." he explained_

_"So how does that work if we're twins?" I asked_

_"Well since you're adopted there is no way to know who was born first officially but on each of your necklaces there should be one star or two stars depending on who was born first. Can I look?" He asked holing his hand out._

_I hand handed him the necklace and he examined it, as he did he explained, "One star would mean you were born first and two stars would obviously mean you were born second." He paused brought the pendent closer to his face, "There," he said pointing to the figure of the man._

_There on the shoulder made to look like a tattoo was a single star, "So does this mean if I wanted to be I could be your beta?"_

_"Well yeah I guess so," he paused then looked at me seriously, "Do you want to be my beta?" he asked._

_"Oh no, I wouldn't know the first thing about being a beta. But I do have one question."_

_"Shoot"_

_"How did the necklace stay on when I phased? It's a thin chain it should have broken when I phased."_

_"Oh it's not really a chain it looks like one but it's really stretchy type of material that mimics metal. All of our pendants have one, so if we phased it would stay on but it's only good for one phase though. So you should start wearing it around your ankle it's really the only part of our bodies that don't change that much when we phase."_

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Leah and Dusty came to switch off for their patrol.

Seth and I walked back to the house and went to bed. Seth fell asleep immediately but I lay awake staring at the ceiling, I was not looking forward to the party tonight.


	17. PARTY

PARTY

(Annalise's POV)

I sat up so fast; I blinked adjusting to the sudden stream of sunlight that was coming into the room.

"What the fuck Alice really?!" Alice stood there at the foot of my bed.

"Come on I let you sleep in due to the fact that you had to patrol last night but now it's time to wake up I only have so much time to make you look fabulous!" she is just asking to get her arm ripped of I swear.

I glared at her but got up shaking Seth to wake him as I went. He jumped awake and looked around, when he saw Alice he groaned and flopped down on the bed.

"Oh, no you don't Seth; you need to get up to. This party is as much for you as it is for Anna." He glared at her but not in an your irritating sort of glare but a you need to shut up now before you give something away sort of glare. I ignored it I was too tired to care really.

I looked over at the clock it was nine am, "Really Alice nine am is your idea of sleeping in?!"

"Don't complain I wanted to wake you up two hours ago but I wanted to keep my arm so yeah I waited. Now get up but don't change yet I have something for you to wear but it's not here yet." She said as she went and sat on my couch. "I'll wait here."

I groaned and stood up and went into the bathroom I took a shower, shaved my legs, and brushed my teeth and hair, when I was done I went back into my room I saw that Seth was gone and he was replaced by: Leah, Nessie, Rosalie, Bella, Rachael, and Brooke.

"Before you say anything your room is the second biggest in the house and it will be easier to get everyone ready if were all in one place." Alice said sheepishly.

"Okay that makes sense, but where's Seth?" I asked looking pointedly at Alice

"Oh, we sent him to Dusties room him and the other boys are getting ready in there." She said nonchalantly.

"Okay, but if you make me wear some frou-frou dress I won't hesitate to get Seth and head into the wood for the weekend." I threatened crossing my arms.

"I swear it is Anna approved." She said making an x over her heart.

I just shook my head and let her do her thing. She plucked, poked and buffed pretty much every inch of my body. When she started on my make-up Rosalie started on my hair, "Alice please do not go overboard on the make-up and Rose I prefer my hair down."

"Anna would you just trust me please," she asked

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Okay understandable but this time I swear you can trust me I promise."

I turned back to face the mirror and let them continue what they were doing. After about twenty minutes she declared my hair and makeup done and I had to admit she did good. They had left my hair down adding curls in making them look natural and my makeup done how I would do it. When I gave my approval she handed me three bags and pushed me into my closet.

In the bags were a pair of dark red skinny jeans, a skin tight off white tank top, a form fitting leather jacket with multiple zippers I liked it and then to finish it off a pair of boots that went about halfway up my calf and had like six buckles they had a combat look to them. I put it all on and gave myself a once over again Alice did good. Admittedly if the boots had had any type of heel on them I would have tossed them aside and grabbed a pair of converse but as it were they were completely my style.

I went out into my room and there were gasps, then Brooke came up to me, "Girl you look hot!"

I shrugged, "I know!"

Everyone laughed then Alice clapped her hands and everyone turned to look at her, "It's time to go out to the party!" she was way too excited.

I walked into the tent that the guys had set up and immediately started looking for Seth. I spotted him on the edge of the dance floor his was wearing loose black skinny jeans a tight black t-shirt and combat boots and his hair was a neat mess of spikes. I made my way over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He brought his hand to my chin and lifted my face and brought his down to mine and gave me a soft kiss.

As he pulled back he said, "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"I know!" I said smugly

He laughed at that, "Well aren't we full of ourselves." He said with a small grin.

Just then Alice stood up on the stage, "Will the birthday boy and girl lease come to the stage."

Seth pushed me towards the stage, Dusty met me halfway there and hooked his arm in mine, "Sis relax, I know you hate this but it will be over soon and you can go into the mountains with Seth all weekend if you want to." I nodded he was right I just needed to relax and enjoy myself.

I found myself having a good time about halfway through the party I almost groaned when Alice had Paul bring out the cake it was huge, it was red, black and white and if you looked closely you could make out shapes of wolves intertwined in swirls of colors. After a very loud and partly obnoxious (Emmett) version of happy birthday and the cake was served, Seth pulled me aside, "Hey, you want to get out of here?"

"Oh my gosh yes please!" I said. "I think I hit my limit, I don't know how much more I could take."

"Okay let me text Alice and let her know were going to duck out." I waited while he sent a quick text to Alice. He put his phone in his back pocket and grabbed my hand, "Come on lets go, I have a feeling you want to be alone the Cullen house is empty if you want we can go there."

"Yeah I would like that, let's go." I grabbed my purse off of my table and we headed to my car.

We got to the Cullen house and went directly to the room they had given me. Seth shut the door and turned around and picked me up bridal style, I laughed as he carried me to the bed and laid me down positioned himself so that he was hovering over me.

He brought his lips to mine and kisses me softly but the longer his lips were on mine the deeper the kiss got. Without breaking the kiss I flipped us so he was on his back and I was straddling him.

I pulled back to take off my jacket. I pulled him into a sitting position while still straddling him. I put a hand on either side of his face; I looked deep into his eyes, "I love you so much Seth!"

"I love you to Lise!" He responded

Then he kissed me so deeply that I think for a second I had forgotten my own name.


	18. FIRST TIME

FIRST TIME

(Annalise's POV)

_"I love you so much Seth!"_

_"I love you to Lise!" He responded _

_Then he kissed me so deeply that I think for a second I had forgotten my own name._

He broke the kiss and put a hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes, "Lise are you sure you want to do this tonight?" he asked. I could tell he wasn't trying to talk me out of it he just wanted to make sure I was ready.

"I'm sure Seth, I love you. I have never been surer of anything in my life!"

He started kissing me again and I reached down and gripped the bottom of his shirt and in one swift movement had his shirt off and on the floor. He did the same with my shirt then leaned back to look at me I gave him a smile then he pulled me back to him and kissed me. He made a trail of kisses along my jaw line and down my neck, as he move his hands up my back to unhook my bra, and then slipped it off. He growled then flipped so I was on my back again. He kept kissing me down to my neck and to my collar bone then back up to my mouth while his left hand slid up my stomach and grasped my breast making me arch my back and let out a low moan.

I slid my hands down his chest all the way to the waist band of his jeans I looped two fingers in his belt loops and pulled him closer to me. He pushed up and started leaving a trail of kisses down my neck, between my breasts, and all the way down my stomach. He reached down and grasped my thigh and hitched my leg up he sat back and ran his hand down my leg and unzipped my boot and the did the same with the other he pulled both boots off one at a time then came back up to kiss me some more.

I put my hands back on the waistband of his jeans but this time I unbuttoned them, he caught onto what I was trying to do and made quick work of it himself. He kicked of his boots, and sat up on his knees and slipped off his pants so he was just in his boxers now. I let out a low growl, he was magnificent and he was mine. While he was still on his knees I undid the button on my pants and unzipped them and then started shimmying them down till Seth couldn't take it anymore and pulled them off me himself.

I had my hands splayed out above my head as he looked at my body, I blushed but kept my arms where they were I didn't want to hide my body from him. He reached his hand up hand rubbed his thumb over my scarlet cheek, "I love it when you blush it makes you even more beautiful then you already are." His voice was so full of love and pride.

I reached up and wound my hand in the hair at the base of his skull and pulled his head down and kissed him. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip slowly, causing him to moan he parted his lips letting me in. We kissed until our breathing became so erratic that we had to stop to get our breathing under control.

As soon as our breathing was under control he started kissing my neck down my chest then to my breast as his hand went down and into my panties. As he kissed my breast he started rubbing me with two of his fingers. My breathing started to pick up again but he didn't stop I intertwined my hand in his hair letting him know how good it felt. He pulled his hand out of my panties and I let out a groan of complaint but he put his finger to my lips silencing me. He then grasped my panties with both hands and pulled them off letting out a low growl as he looked at me.

Wanting to see him like he was seeing me so I reached out and ripped of his boxers, (he was never going to be able to wear them again) and I bit my bottom lip as I looked at him. Wanting him to feel what I felt I took him into my hand and started rubbing him he let out a moan and I swear his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Suddenly his lips crashed into mine, I almost let go but I kept my hold and continued to rub making him moan even more. I let go when he pulled away, he looked into my eyes silently asking again if I was ready.

Answering his silent question I started to gently kiss him as I pulled him down on top of me grinding my hips against his making him harder then he already was. He kissed me deeper and I wrapped my legs around his waist, he reached his hand down to help position himself in my opening. "Be gentle I whispered in his ear."

He pulled his head back to look me in the eyes as he gently entered me.

I gasped and dug my fingers into his back; he slowly went deeper inside me. Finally he was all the way inside me, and he kept looking me in the eyes as he started gently thrusting in and out.

I pulled his head down and whispered, "Harder and faster"

He growled and immediately complied, going faster and harder causing my breathing to become erratic and I moaned loudly with pleasure. I suddenly without warning flipped us so I was on top and making sure he was still inside me started moving up and down and rotating my hips making him hit just the right spots. This caused his animalistic side to take over and flip me back over so that he was on top again. He put one hand on my left breast and his mouth on my right breast. He rotated his tongue around my nipple and his left hand kneaded my other breast, all the while he continued to trust into me faster and harder.

Suddenly I yelled out, "OH, FUCK ME!"

Seth growled and brought his mouth to my neck while his hand made its way down and started rubbing me it cause me to arch my back and moan against his mouth.

We came at the same time both yelling out in pleasure:

"OH, SETH" I screamed

"OH, LISE" he yelled

We laid there panting in each other's arms. I lay with my back against his chest and he had one arm behind his head while his other hand traced patterns up and down my arm. I flipped over and lay my ear on his chest to listen to his heart beat. We fell asleep in this position.


	19. UNEXPECTED PART 1

UNEXPECTED PART 1

(Annalise's POV)

I woke up the next morning curled into Seth's side. He wasn't awake yet I could tell by his breathing. I stretched out and groaned I was sore, but in a good way. I had used muscles last night that I've never used before.

I lay there remembering every touch and every kiss. I remembered everything and I was still smiling when Seth woke up.

"I would ask what your smiling about but I already know." He said with a grin

"Yeah, I bet you do," I replied mischievously

He let out a low growl and rolled over so he was hovering over me and kissed me. Still kissing me he positioned himself so that he was lying next to me propped up on his elbows. He broke the kiss when my stomach growled, loudly.

"I guess I worked up an appetite." I said laughing

He laughed then got out of bed. While I grabbed his shirt and put it on, he went over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers for himself and tossed me a pair of my underwear. I put them on and stood up. As I was walking to the door he came up behind me and picked me up bridal style. He carried me down the stairs and into the kitchen he sat me down on one of the stools at the breakfast bar.

"How do pancakes sound?" He asked kissing my cheek

"That sounds amazing," I replied with a grin

(Two and a half weeks later)

I woke up with a jolt. I was sweating which never happens anymore, I had dreamt that Seth had been bitten by a vampire in a fight. The dream had seemed so real and it wasn't until Seth sat up and wiped tears from my cheeks that I realized I was crying.

"Lise, what's wrong? Why are you crying love?" He asked pulling my head to his chest.

I wrapped my arms around his torso and continued to cry. Between sobs I explained to him my dream. When I was done he lifted my face up gently so he could look into my eyes. "Lise that is never going to happen, I promise." He said as he wiped more tears from my cheek.

He held me to his chest for a few more hours I couldn't sleep. Truth be told I didn't really want to so we stayed there in my bed just holding each other until it was time to start getting ready for school. We got up showered and dressed and went down stairs and into the kitchen. My dad was sitting at the table with the paper and a cup of coffee he looked up and greeted us as we came in.

"Good morning you two, sleep well?" he found out about a week ago that Seth had been staying over. At first he was livid but then he just kind of accepted it. Gael had offered to manipulate his mind but I had said no. I had wanted him to accept it on his own, which he had. I was grateful that he hadn't told my mom she wouldn't have been as agreeable as my dad.

"Not really but its fine." I replied nonchalantly as I grabbed a granola bar from the pantry. My stomach was in knots I didn't feel like eating a big breakfast.

He looked at me but didn't press instead he said, "Your mom made pancakes, don't you want some?"

"Not really, I'm not that hungry." I said with a shrug. They both looked at me like I had two heads. Ever since I became a wolf I had been eating like I was starving so for me to just eat a granola bar was unusual. "What? I'm just not hungry there's nothing wrong with that. God with the way you two are looking at me you would think I had two heads or something."

They stopped staring looked at each other than shrugged. I glared at them causing my dad to hide behind the paper and Seth to lower his head while he finished his food.

"Seth," He looked up, "I'll be in the car when you're done." 'He knew that meant hurry up and finish or I'm leaving with or without you.'

I went out to my car to wait for him about a minute later he was striding towards the car. He got in and we headed to school.

After school I had practice then patrol with Leah.

As I was walking out of the gym Leah walked up to me and linked her arm in mine we were going straight to the patrol line from school Seth had driven my car home already. We ran to the patrol line in our human forms. When we got there we started to get ready to phase I went behind a large bush and got undressed, I tied my clothes to my leg, and then positioned myself to phase. But something was wrong I wasn't phasing. I felt the shimmer in the air as Leah phased and then another shimmer as she phased again. I was putting my clothes back on as she came around the bush, "Anna what's wrong why didn't you phase? I phased but when I didn't feel you phase or hear your thoughts I phased back, is everything okay?"

"I have no idea, I'm just as confused as you are." I said panicking. Just then Paul and Embry came through the bushes in their human form.

"What's wrong? Why haven't you guys phased yet?" Paul asked confused.

"Yeah guys what's going on? Leah phased then phased back is there something wrong?" Embry ask as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I have no clue, I was all set to phase but then couldn't." I said running my fingers through my hair.

Paul turned to Leah, "Leah phase and signal for the others to meet us here."

She nodded then went behind a bush to phase she came back out in her wolf form looked up at the sky and let out a howl. She phased back and then the four of us sat on a log while we waited for the others. Jake was the first to arrive, "Jake this meeting needs to be in human form we'll explain when everyone's here. Can you let everyone else know?" Paul asked

Jake nodded his head then stood there for a second before going behind a bush to phase human. Everyone arrived in there human form a few seconds later. "So what's going on?" Seth asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

I unhooked his arms from around me and stood up facing everyone. Seth looked at me confused but I just gave him a look he nodded and then I said, "I can't phase." I said

Every one stared at me for a split second before everyone started talking at once. It was loud and it was hurting my ears. I couldn't take it anymore so I put my fingers to my lips and let out a loud whistle, "Guy's arguing is not going to solve anything all I know is I can't phase. Jake until we figure this out someone needs to take over my shift."

He nodded then looked at everyone, "Anna's right arguing won't help the situation, until we know what's going on Dusty is going to take over Anna's shift tonight and I'll adjust the schedule." Dusty nodded and Jake continued, "The rest of us are going to go over to the Cullen's to let them know what's going on and see what they think."

Everyone but Seth phased and headed over to the Cullen house. Seth walked with me in silence.

I was worried why I couldn't phase; I hope we figured this out soon.


	20. UNEXPECTED PART 2

UNEXPECTED PART 2

(Annalise's POV)

_(Six weeks later)_

After I hadn't been able to phase we went to the Cullen's to get their opinion but they were just as confused as we were. So they had dove into research while Jake sent Paul to talk to the elders. He had gotten back about a week ago. The elders didn't know anything either it has never happened before no wolf has never not been able to phase before. So we were at a loss and just as confused if not more so then before.

I was lying on my bed with my head in Seth's lap reading a book for an assignment I had for French, when suddenly Seth put the book he was reading down and looked at me with a confused look on his face. He stared at me for a second then tilted his head to the side like he was listening for something, I was about to ask what he was listening for but he put a finger to my lips. He listened for a second longer then looked at me and said, "We need to go see Carlisle." He grabbed my hand and pulled me off of my bed and out of my room.

"Seth stop, what's wrong? And why do we need to go see Carlisle?" I pulled my arm from his grasp and stopped and stooped there with my arms crossed. "Seth, why do we need to go see Carlisle?" I asked again

He stopped and stood with his back to me and then turned and said, "I don't know but your heart beat has changed, that's what I was listening to. And for obvious reasons we can't go to your dad or a regular hospital so we need to go to Carlisle." My jaw dropped I didn't know what to say. He grabbed my hand but this time I didn't object he led me out to my car and opened the passenger side door and gestured for me to get in. He drove us to the Cullen mansion, when we got there Alice was waiting for us on the porch. "He's in his office he's waiting for you." She told us with a worried expression spread across her face.

We went up to Carlisle's office when we entered he motioned for us to sit down. "So, Alice told me that you were coming, but wouldn't tell me why. So tell me what's the reason you came to see me today?"

I looked at Seth letting him know that he could answer. He turned to Carlisle, "We were doing homework when I noticed that Anna's heart beat was different usually it's a steady rhythm but I noticed it was erratic and off somehow. So I brought her to you, what do you think doc? What's wrong with her?"

Carlisle nodded then came over to kneel in front of me tilted his head to the side like Seth had to listen. He listened for a few minutes before he looked at me and smiled, "There is nothing wrong With Anna." He said as he stood and went and sat behind his desk again. "Seth what you were hearing wasn't Anna's heart." We looked at him confused, he leaned forward, "What I mean is you weren't just hearing Anna's heart. Anna is pregnant so what you were hearing were her heart and the babies' hearts."

I looked at him in shock, pregnant really. Admittedly it was a shock but then I realized I was happy which was weird because most girls my age would be freaking out right now but not me I was surprisingly calm.

"This would explain why you haven't been able to phase. I suspect that if you were to phase you would lose the babies."

Wait babies, "What do you mean by Babies?" I asked

"When I listened I heard not one but three heart beats other than your own, you're having triplets." He explained

Hearing this seemed to snap Seth out of his shocked frozen state, up until then he had been sitting there frozen and eyes wide, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes Seth, I'm am very sure." He replied.

Seth smiled but he looked scared.

Carlisle seemed to sense his fear and asked, "Would you like me to do and ultrasound?"

We nodded and he led us through a door that acted as a bookshelf when closed, into his room was an assortment of medical equipment. It made sense to have this stuff from what I have heard and what I know it would be wise for him to be prepared for anything. He motioned for me to lay down on the bed, the type you would find in a regular doctor's office. I got on the bed as he pulled an ultrasound machine over.

He stood next to me and had me lift my shirt to expose my stomach. He squirted a cold gel onto my stomach and grabbed the transducer thingy and placed it on my stomach a picture showed up on the screen and at first it was just a mess of black and white lines. After moving it around of a minute Carlisle stopped moving it and held in the spot where it stopped, he pushed a few buttons on the machine then pointed to the screen, "There they are," he said pointing to three little blobs on the screen, "It looks like your about eight and a half weeks along." He added looking at me.

I looked at Seth there were tears streaming down his face but he was smiling. I reached up and wiped his tears away, I hadn't realized that I was crying to till he brought his hand to my face and wiped away the tears. We both knew when we had conceived. Although we've had sex multiple times since the first time on my birthday, but we knew we had conceived that first time.

We left the Cullen's house in a good mood but about halfway back to my house I stiffened in my seat and turned to Seth, "Seth we need to tell my parents."

He squeezed my hand reassuringly, "Everything will be fine, please don't worry." He said as he brought my hand up to his mouth and gently kissed it.

"Seth I'm pregnant with triplets, I'll start showing soon." I said truly worried now

"Lise, love we have a little bit of time. Just relax for now, we will tell them because we need to but for now let's just let the news sink in for us." He looked a t me and smiled, "I'm scared shitless right now but I'm happy we're going to be parents and that scares me but I'm happy that I'm becoming a parent with you. I love you!"

We were at my house now he pulled my car into the garage and when he turned the car off I turned to him, "I love you too!" I gave him a quick kiss and then got out of the car and he met me at the door that led into the kitchen.

I was scared too but not scared of becoming a parent or that I was having triplets I was scared of how my parents would react.


	21. NEW ADDITIONS

NEW ADDITIONS

(Annalise's POV)

We had decided to wait till after my mom had the twins. She had gone on bed rest as a precaution due to complications when she was pregnant with Bobby and Bailey her doctor didn't want to take any risks. So we had decided to wait we didn't want to add any unneeded stress.

About three weeks after Carlisle had told us I was pregnant my mom went into labor.

Seth and I were in my room watching a movie when we heard groaning coming from my parent bedroom. My dad was at work and Dusty and Leah had taken the triplets and the twins to the park. I got up and went to see if something was wrong.

The door to their room was open but I couldn't see her so I knocked on the door and called out to her, "Mom, are you okay?" just then I heard her groan from their bathroom. I went into their room and stood in the doorway to their bathroom I found her leaning against the counter gripping the counter top as if she was trying to break it. "Mom what's wrong?" I asked rushing to her side.

"The babies are coming," she said in a huff, her breathing was labored she clenched her jaw and said, "Anna you need to take me to the hospital!"

I ran back to my room to get Seth, "Seth, go start my car we need to take my mom to the hospital!" I practically yelled at him then ran back to my mom she was now leaning against the bed a suitcase next to her on the floor.

"Anna please take my suitcase down to the car." I could tell she was trying not to show me how much pain she was in. she was unsuccessful.

I ran her suitcase down to my car than ran back up to help her down. Seth drove us to the hospital on the way I texted my dad. He said he had surgery all day but even if he was in surgery they had a nurse assigned to answer his phone so he would get it.

**Mom's in labor on our**

**Way to the hospital**

I put my phone in my lap and looked back at my mom she was clearly in pain, "Mom I texted dad so he'll know soon." I reached my hand back and grabbed hers, "We're almost there, breathe." I had been throught this twice with her I was only five the first time but the second time I was ten so I knew what to do. I knew the only safe thing to tell her to do was to breathe.

By the time we got to the hospital my hand was numb and had a slight bluish color to it. My dad was waiting by the nurse's station pacing when we got off the elevator. When he saw us he rushed over, "I got your text, I had them get your room ready." He transferred my mom's weight over to him and guided her to her room. Seth and I followed with her suitcase. There was a couch in the room along with a rocking chair and of course the bed. Seth and I sat on the couch while my dad took my mom into the bathroom and helped her into her rob then back to the bed.

A few hours later I was sitting on the edge of my mom's bed helping her through a contraction. Seth was asleep on the couch and my dad had gone to get coffee.

"Okay mom, it's almost over. Breathe through the pain; you did this twice before you can do it again. You got this!"

She was groaning and her face was screwed up in pain, and my hand was once again a bluish color. Once the contraction was over she lay there panting, I gave her some ice chips and wiped of her forehead with a towel.

"Anna sweetie you don't need to be here, you and Seth should go home." She said looking at me

"No mom I'm fine I want to be here, and Seth doesn't mind. And everything at home is taken care of, Leah and Dusty took the kids to the park when their done they will take them home then Alice and Jasper are going to switch off with them so that they can be here too." I told her. I had been coordinating via text for the last few hours and if I do say so myself I was pretty good at it.

Just then my dad came in with coffee some food I guess he was hungry as well as tired. He opened the container of food the smell of fish and garlic made my stomach churn and I had to run to the bathroom. I reached the toilet just in time to empty the contents of my stomach into it.

My dad came in and pulled my hair back, "Lise are you okay?" he asked sounding worried.

I grabbed a paper towel and wiped my mouth then closed the toilet and sat on the lid. I looked at my dad, "I'm fine dad but the fish needs to go."

He gave me a questioning look but didn't argue. We went back into the room together; my dad grabbed his food and went to eat in the waiting room. Seth was still asleep, so I went and sat next to my mom again I grabbed my bag and pulled out my calculus homework. When I opened my book to the page I had marked my mom reached out and put her hand on the book, I looked up.

"Anna, are you pregnant?" My jaw dropped but I wasn't surprised she was never one to beat around the bush. Well I guess now was a good time I didn't really have a choice either she already knew.

I looked down and Nodded then looked up again, "How did you know?" I asked my voice cracking. I was on the verge of tears I could tell.

"Oh, sweetie I'm your mom it's my job to know things. I started to suspect about a month ago you seemed distant, but I chalked it up to you just being a teenager. And then I noticed that you hardly ate anything in the morning when you usually ate like a pig," she paused and we laughed, "but I wasn't sure until your dad opened that fish and you got sick."

"Are you mad?" I ask nervously

"No honey I'm not mad, I'm surprised but I'm not mad." I was so relieved that I didn't even try to hold the tears back, "Oh honey why are you crying?"

"Because I am so relieved, I was afraid you would be mad at me." She pulled me to her chest and held me tight, I pulled back to look at her, "Can you tell dad?" I asked sheepishly

"Of course I will, although I should leave him in the dark a bit longer." I looked at here confused, then she explained, "He didn't tell me when he found out Seth had been staying over, even though I already knew. Like I said it's my job to know things." We laughed again.

My dad came in then looked at me then my mom shrugged his shoulders then took my place next to my mom. I went over to Seth and shook him awake, he sat up and made room for me to sit down I leaned against him and stretched my legs out on the couch.

My mom gave birth to the twins, both girls: Kyra Renae and Kloe Marie. I hadn't realized what day it was until the nurse announced that they were leprechaun babies it was March 17th just after midnight.

I was exhausted but I stayed with my mom until she fell asleep.

"Come on Seth lets go home." I said as I stood up.

He nodded and we left. I went straight to bed when we got home. Seth climbed into bed after taking of his shirt and pants I curled into him and instantly fell asleep.


	22. FIRST FIGHT

FIRST FIGHT

(Annalise's POV)

"No, Seth you can't tell me what to do!" I yelled at him.

We were in the middle of the school courtyard. He had just told me I had to quit the team; understandably he had only said it because I was pregnant. But I knew my body, and Carlisle had said any physical activity that I had been doing before getting pregnant should be okay. Plus I had already decided that I wouldn't go for my morning run anymore and only stick to the exercise I got during practice or games.

"But Lise what if something happens?" He said frustrated, he knew I wasn't backing down.

"Seth Carlisle said I would be fine, plus I know my own body." I said crossing my arms.

"But Lise," he started but I stopped him.

"No Seth I will not quit, there are three more games till the championship and I will play in all of them. End of discussion, now go home Seth, I have to go to practice we'll talk about this when I calm down." I said then turned to leave. But before I could get away he asked.

"When will that be?"

"I don't know Seth, maybe when you come to your senses and stop being an ignorant ass!" I yelled then walked away leaving him standing there.

All through practice I couldn't keep the fight out of my mind it had been our first. I wanted to be mad but part of me knew he was just doing what he thought was right never the less I was mad enough that after practice I went home instead of to see him.

I didn't talk to him for three day not for the lack of him trying, he needed to get that he wasn't in control of me no matter if he meant to or not.

(Seth's POV)

She had yelled at me, she was angry I get that but I only meant well. I had told her she needed to quit the team because I didn't want anything to happen to her or the babies.

"No Seth I will not quit, there are three more games till the championship and I will play in all of them. End of discussion, now go home Seth, I have to go to practice we'll talk about this when I calm down." She said then turned to leave. But before she could get away I asked.

"When will that be?"

"I don't know Seth, maybe when you come to your senses and stop being an ignorant ass!" She yelled then walked away leaving me standing there.

I had been shocked I hadn't expected her to get mad at me I would have thought she would have appreciated that I would be worried about her.

I knew she hadn't meant go to her house so I went to the Cullen's, when I got there I found Rosalie sitting on the porch. I moved to go around her but she stopped me by placing a hand on my arm. I didn't flinch at her touch like I used to over the years Rose and the wolves had become friends something we had never expected.

"Seth, can I talk to you?" she asked

I gave her a confused look so she explained.

"Alice told me you would get into a fight with Anna and that you would be coming here after. I figured you would need someone to talk to." she motioned for me to sit next to her when I did she continued. "You know you were being stupid right?"

She looked at me sympathetically I lowered my head and looked at my hands, "Yeah, I know, but I am just worried about something happening to her and the babies. I didn't think she would get mad at me."

"Seth when have you ever known Anna to do something she doesn't want to do? Besides that ridiculous party." She said looking at me.

"Never, not even Alice can get her to do anything, and Alice always gets her way."

Alice has always gotten her way, besides getting her way with Bella's wedding she had gotten to do Paul and Rachael's and Nessie and Jake's weddings as well. No one ever said no to her and gotten away with it, but Anna had. I laughed when I remembered how mad Alice was the first time Anna had told her no. Rose looked at me curious, so I explained. "I was just remembering the first time Anna told Alice no, Alice had been so mad, but Anna hadn't backed down."

We both laughed, it had been funny Alice mad is always a sight to see.

We both stopped laughing and she looked at me serious now, "Seth I know you were only trying to protect her, it comes with the imprinting and the fact that you're going to be a dad only makes the instinct more prominent. But Carlisle has told her that she would be fine as long as she didn't overdo it, and trust me if she does her body will tell her. And Alice will tell us if anything bad is going to happen." She patted my back and continued, "She has eight vampires and six wolves that will die rather than see her hurt, we love her too you know she's family."

I nodded I knew this they had all told me this and not just because she was Jake's niece but because she was my imprint, my soul mate. It had been the same with Bella when Edward had met her.

"Just give her some space but let her know that you're still there for her, let her know your sorry, don't just say it she her in your actions. Let her play basketball show your support for her choice. She will ignore you for the next few days but if you keep it up she will see that you're sorry." She stood to go into the house before she opened the door though she turned to me, "She will forgive you for this blunder of yours but for now she's mad she needs to cool off."

With that she left me to think, she was right.

Over the next three days Anna ignored my attempts to apologize but I heeded Rose's advice and kept at it. On the fourth day she had a game during lunch she had come up to me.

"Don't talk," she paused then seeing that I wouldn't say anything she continued, "I forgive you, I'm still extremely mad at you but I forgive you. And I know your sorry, so don't do it again."

She sat down next to me and I smiled. I made a mental note to thank Rose later.


	23. GRADUATION PART 1

GRADUATION PART 1

(Annalise's POV)

The basketball season was over and in a way I was glad, it was making Seth anxious when I played. Even though we had won the championship I couldn't enjoy it because I could feel the anxiety coming off of Seth in waves.

So when it was over I had Carlisle check me out so that it would ease Seth's anxiety. I had tried telling him that nothing was wrong but he kept acting like I could break it was ridiculous.

"Seth, I told you I'm fine but if it makes you feel better I'll go and see Carlisle." I said irritated

"Well it would make me feel better as a matter of fact. I'm just worried that all that bouncing and running did something to the babies." He said his anxiety could be heard in his words.

So we went to Carlisle, he was waiting for us on the porch.

"Alice told me you guys would be coming let's go up to my office and check Anna over." I rolled my eyes I knew nothing was wrong I could feel them all moving inside me and Carlisle no doubt could hear their hearts but we both humored Seth because we both knew he would not back off until I had gotten checked out.

Once I was on the bed Carlisle proceeded with the ultrasound, "Everything is normal Seth, all three babies are progressing normally and here," he paused pressing a button, "Are their heart beats, strong and steady."

"See I told you Seth, there was nothing to worry about." I said

"Yeah I know I was just worried is all, you can't blame me for that." He said. I could sense the anxiety leave him and he visibly relaxed.

"Seth it is understandable that you would worry," Carlisle said turning off the machine, "And if you ever need to peace of mind again don't hesitate to come to me. But from now on I don't think you will need to worry because I need Anna to come back every two weeks for a checkup. Normally it's once a month but seeing as you're having triplets and you're both wolves I want to monitor your pregnancy closely."

"OK doc no problem." I said hopping off the table. "Well I'm going down to talk to Alice, I'll see you I a little bit Seth." I kissed him then left the room.

I found Alice in her room, "Knock, Knock, can I come in?"

"Sure Anna, I saw you coming anyways." She said as she put down her sketch pad. "What's up?"

She wasn't acting she really didn't know what I came to talk to her about I had been careful not to make a decision on the matter till the last second.

"I need you to go shopping for me. I need maternity clothes, I would get them from my mom but she wore dresses during each of her pregnancies and I absolutely refuse to wear dresses!"

The look on her face was comical the look was a mix between surprise and confusion.

"Are you joking with me? If you are so help me Anna I will never speak to you again." She responded

"No Alice I am not joking I want you and Brooke to go shopping for maternity close for me I won't go but I trust your judgment." I turned to leave then turned back and added, "And you not speaking to me wouldn't be the worst thing, I would get a break from saying no all the time." And with that I turned and left.

Seth and I went home we had finals coming up and we needed to study.

The next day I when we got to school Principal Greene called me into his office.

"Sit down Annalise I would like to speak to you about graduation." He sat as he sat behind his desk.

I sat down and asked, "I am graduating right?"

"Oh, yes Annalise you are. But what I want to talk to you about is the school board has agreed to award you with valedictorian." He said smiling; "Now I know that you only came here in the middle of the school year but we took into consideration the fact that despite that you maintained a 4.5 grade point average."

"Why me though, I am sure there are other students who have been here longer then me who deserve this too." I said shocked

"Well Annalise, you have the highest GPA in the whole school, other students have very good grades indeed but you have the highest. And the school board agrees with me that since arriving at this school you have kept your grades up and involved yourself in extracurricular activities, you have been a model student. You deserve this."

"Well thank you, Mr. Greene!" I said excitedly

"You're very welcome," He paused and stood up and walked to open his door, "Now head to class, don't want you to be late now would we."


	24. GRADUATION PART 2

GRADUATION PART 2

(Seth's POV)

When Anna left the principal's office she was smiling. I wanted to ask her why but if I did we would be late for class. I got to my first period class just in time. All through class I was having a hard time focusing I kept catching myself thinking of what Anna had talked to the principal about. I was glad when the bell rang I had my next class with Edward and Alice they could tell me what they had talked about.

When I got to my English class I went and sat next to Edward and Alice, "Hey guys do you know what Anna talked to the principal about this morning?"

"Well Alice knows but she's blocking me, I could try and read her thoughts." He said looking at me questioningly.

"Do it I am so curious I can't focus on anything else."

He sat there for a minute then turned back to me, "She's blocking me too, and quite cleverly to she's reciting the Declaration of Independence in Latin. Guess we're going to have to wait till lunch she did let me see that much she said she would tell everyone at lunch."

"It's really good news though, that's all I'm going to say." Alice said smugly.

"Evil little pixie!" I mumbled under my breath. She just laughed.

Just then the teacher cleared her throught to get my attention class had started and I didn't even realize it, "Is there something you would like to share with the class Mr. Waters?"

"No Mrs. Street, sorry won't happen again."

"Good now if you don't mind open you book to page 326 and read paragraph four out loud please."

The rest of the class went by so slowly I thought it would never be over. Finally the bell rang and Alice and I made our way to biology. Half way there we met up with Anna, "So you're not going to tell me what you talked with the principal about before lunch."

"Nope," She said Popping the P.

"You're driving me crazy you know that!" I said as I grabbed her around her waist putting one hand on her belly.

"Yeah I know, but you love me anyways." She said smiling.

"That I do," I said and gave her a quick kiss.

"Come on you two we're going to be late." Alice said rolling her eyes acting irritated. She was smiling though.

"Alright let's go." I grabbed Anna's hand and we made our way to class.

We made it to class just in time the three of us made our way to the table we shared with Jasper. He felt that I was irritated so he used his gift I nodded thanks to him then sat down.

(Annalise's POV)

I could tell I was driving Seth crazy but I wanted to tell everyone at the same time. I had to admit though it was fun watching him squirm. When biology was over the four of us made our way to the lunch room, everyone was already there anxiously waiting for what I was going to tell them. We got our food and went to the table.

"So Anna, are you going to tell us what's up or wait till we explode from anticipation?" Emmett said grinning like an idiot.

"God Emmett, don't get your panties in a twist," I said, he just glared at me but everyone else just laughed at him, I smiled and continued, "I swear you guys are so impatient."

"So what's the big news?" Brooke asked.

"I was pulled into the principal's office this morning; he told me that I am Valedictorian." I said smiling.

For a second everyone looked at me in shock then as if some invisible flood gates opened up, everyone started to congratulate me.

"For real, Anna, that's awesome!" Brooke said

"Oh my gosh that's amazing Anna!" Nessie said

There were a few more; awesomes, congrats, and way to go's, then suddenly I was lifted out of my seat.

"I am so proud of you Lise," Seth said hugging me close and kissed me.

When we sat back down I said, "I didn't even think I was in the running, I was shocked. Apparently I have the highest GPA out of all the students," I paused and turned to the vampires in our group, "although I thought maybe one of you guys would get it I thought you guys were like geniuses or something."

It was Jasper who answered, "We purposely keep our GPA slightly below 4.0 it wouldn't be fair if we did everything perfect and rob someone deserving out of getting valedictorian."

"Oh that does make sense. I thought that I wouldn't get it through because I have only been here since January but according to the principal the school board was unanimous in their choice."

"Aren't you excited though?" Leah asked

"Oh yeah, I am I just figured that someone who had been here longer would get it." I said

For the rest of lunch hour we discussed, what I would write about in my speech.

I told my parent that night they were excited, "I am so proud of you sweetie!" My mom said. Ever since the whole you're adopted bomb shell our relationship got better but it wasn't until the twins were born and she figure out I was pregnant that we really started talking again.

My dad was over the moon, "Lise I am so proud of you, I always knew you would be Valedictorian." My dad had been upset when my mom had told him I was pregnant but he realized that out of all the people who found themselves in the same situation I would be the one person to overcome all stereo types.

The next few weeks went by in a blur, I aced my finals and before I knew it graduation day was here.

"Come on Anna please!" Alice said pouting.

"No Alice I will not wear a dress no matter how much you beg!" I said sternly

She pouted for a minute then started smiling.

"And no you cannot go to Brooke and get her to ask me!" I said. Brooke family was in town for her graduation so she was staying with them at their hotel, "I don't want you bothering her she hasn't seen her family in months it their time with her." I finished as I turned back to go through the rack of clothes I had just been staring at for the last twenty minutes.

"Oh alright but you still need to let me pick out your outfit now move out of my way your sense of style is appalling!" she said as she rolled her eyes and started going through my closet.

She dressed me in a pair of dark blue slightly dressy skinny jeans a white button up blouse and a pair of brown boots that went halfway up my calves, I had to admit I like that outfit I still would have preferred to wear a pair of converse. She did my hair in ringlets and pinned it back so I was still able to wear my cap without messing up my hair.

When we got to the school I was immediately ushered to the stage entrance in the auditorium. I was so nervous I barely got my gown zipped up because my hands were shaking.

The principal called my name and I walked on stage I could barely hear the cheers of my family and friends over the pounding in my ears. I got to the podium and started my speech.

_My fellow graduates' high school the best way I could describe it would be to quote Charles Dickens_ _"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness." Although I have only been at this school for half the school year I know that we have all been through similar situations. We have fallen in love, _(I looked at Seth) _we have made friends; we have joined school activities those are the good times. We have had our hearts broken, we have lost friends, we have maybe failed a test or two, and those are the bad times. We have studied our butts off _(a few laughs from the audience) _and gotten countless headaches making sure we pass tests and get good grades and that is the age of wisdom. We have made mistakes maybe gone to a party and gotten drunk _(a few who me looks from the students) _or maybe you did some stupid stunt showing off for your friends and broke your arm so you couldn't play in the big game_ (some laughs from the parents and some glances at members of the football team) ,_ and that was the age of foolishness. No matter what we did or how we did it we learned that everything we do makes us who we are and who we will become. High school is where we cleared a path so that in college we could pave that path for a better future. We are friends and we are family, I know that after this there is an extreme possibility that we will lose touch with each other but I wish that we wouldn't because if we support each other through our future we can achieve greatness._

_Congratulations class of 2015 we did it!_

Cheers erupted from the audience I looked a Seth and mouthed 'I love you' he mouthed it back.

The principal got up then thanked me and praised my speech. I went and sat in my spot next to Dusty and the principal started calling us up one by one for our diplomas. Every time a Cullen was called up loud cheers could be heard from the audience the same went for me and Dusty and the wolves. Although I think when Brookes name was called people had to cover their ears because her brothers were so loud.

Afterwards we all met up took pictures and went to the Cullen's for our Dinner celebration. We had done it, for most of us it was just another diploma but for the rest of us it was an exciting day and I was happy. 


	25. THE DECISION

THE DECISION

(Jacob's POV)

"I want to go to Seattle," Anna said suddenly.

We were sitting in the Cullen's living room Carlisle had just given her a checkup and we were all discussing scheduling for the next few months while she was pregnant. All of us wolves were running on very little sleep because I gave Seth permission to skip out on patrol it was really bothering him to be away from Anna since they found out she was pregnant. So I had let him stay with her as a result most of the five of us were running double patrols missing out on a lot of sleep. We were all surprised when she had said she wanted to go to Seattle up until now she had wanted nothing to do with where she came from.

"Are you sure Lise?" Seth asked concerned

She shook her head, "I'm sure Seth. In the last four and a half months I have had to deal with a lot of shit that most people don't normally have to deal with. I found out that I was adopted and that I'm a wolf and on top of that I learned that a book I read about a million times is actually real. So the least I can do now that I don't have to worry about school or any new bombs being dropped into my life is to find out about who my family."

"Why now?" Dusty asked, "I've been bugging you for the last month to go out there and find out but you keep telling me no. So why now?"

"Because Dust, I need to do something. I can't phase so I can't run patrols, I don't have school and the only thing I know that I can do right now is find this out okay. I wasn't ready before and I don't know if I am now but I need to at least try."

We all looked at her and some of us nodded in silent agreement. On the outside I showed support and concern but on the inside I was glad. I was glad she was willing to try and find out. We had recently started feeling less awkward around each other.

"Okay so when do we go?" Dusty asked looking at me

"Well I'll have to contact Sam but I think the sooner the better." I answered

"Jacob's right," we all turned to Carlisle he must have been listening from upstairs as he got to the last step he continued, "from a doctors perspective I agree with Jacob about going sooner. Traveling while pregnant is completely safe but if you were to travel and go into labor you can't just go to any doctor because of who you are. Medically they would treat you wrong because of the way your body is. So the best time to go is now before your second trimester and making sure you get back before your third trimester."

"Okay, we need to decide when we're leaving then." I said standing up, "I'll let you guys decide, I need to go call Sam I need him to send Collin, Brady, and Aspen and maybe one or two of the newer wolves. I was going to call him anyways we were running ourselves to thin we needed more wolves here to help with patrols we need more no that some of us are leaving.

(Annalise's POV)

It was decided that in addition to Dusty and I, Jake, Seth, Leah and Nessie would be going to Seattle with us. Some of the Cullens might come out later after we leave but for now it was just us. I was at my house packing when my brother Bobby came in.

"What's up Bobby?" I asked

"Are you still my sister?" he asked as he looked at his shoes.

I spun around and crouched in front of him, "Of course I'm still your sister, why would think I wouldn't be?"

"Because you're going to Seattle to find out who your real family is." He said in a whisper.

I sat down and pulled him into my lap, "Bobby no matter what I find out you guys will always be my real family," I put my finger under his chin and lifted his face up so I could look in his eyes, "just because I'm going to find out about by birth family doesn't mean I'm going to forget about you guy."

"Promise?" he asked his bottom lip sticking out he looked like he was about to cry.

"I promise, cross my heart!" I said with a small grin, "And you know what else?"

"What?" he asked looking into my eyes

"I like you best," I said tapping him with my forefinger

"Really!" he said perking up

"Really," I said matter-of-factly

"Even more then Dusty?!" he asked hopping up onto his knees.

"Especially more than Dusty!" I responded then added, "but don't tell anyone, I need to keep the allusion that I like everyone the same."

He gave me a huge grin then rushed at me hugging me around the neck, "I love you best Anna, and I don't care who knows it!" he said as he pulled back

"I love you too bud, now go see if mom needs help with dinner I need to finish packing." He kissed my cheek then left my room.

I had finished packing by the time Seth arrived to drive us to the airport. As he was loading our bags Booby ran out and hugged me around my waist, "I'll miss you Anna!" he said tears streaming down his face.

"Hey, don't cry I'm going to be back I swear." I said as I wiped the tears off his face. Bobby has always been sensitive, but this was killing me, "Hey, I promise I'll be back and I'll even bring you back a present."

"And you'll call me every day?" he asked wide eyed

"Every day, I promise," I responded lifting him up and giving him a hug.

I set him down and ran into the house. As Seth drove I held his hand all the while hoping that this trip didn't change me.


	26. AN WONT LEAVE YOU HANGIN

JUST WANT TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT I WILL BE ADDING A NEW CHAPTER THIS ONE IS A LITTLE SLOW GOING I KNOW HOW I WANT IT TO GO I JUST HAVING TROUBLE PUTTING IT ON PAPER PLEASE BE PATIENT I PROMISE MORE CHAPTERS TO COME!


End file.
